


"Boning"

by DTB



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hentai, Incest, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Necrophilia, Polyamory, Robosexal, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTB/pseuds/DTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm making it up as I write so expect many new tags and chapters in the future possibly. Every time I add something new I'll add that shit into the tags so you have been warned. If you got any ideas for a new chapter feel free to comment. In the summaries for each smut chapter I'll add "Pairing is x/x" so you know if you want to skip that ship or not, if you see anything I forgot to tag comment below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is a simple Sans/Papyrus smut fic. Have a fanart of the first bit drawn by me: https://40.media.tumblr.com/e35a1886b4cc5b8c1e8acfbed27c91b2/tumblr_nz66lmdWta1tj85vko1_540.jpg

Sans wandered around his and his brother's home. "Papyrus! Where's the remote? I can't find it and the show that's playing is that one with the children jumping through hoops into lava. Now I enjoy watching children burn alive as much as the next guy but I need to get my bake show on ya know bro?" There was a thump from the bathroom. "Papyrus are you even listening to me?" Sans opened the bathroom door and found his brother in the bath tub. And the tub was full of cold pasta and tomato sauce.

"WHY HELLO BROTHER. CARE TO JOIN ME?" Said Papyrus in a really shitty seductive tone.

"...Bro, no. Just, no. Why are you doing this? Where'd you even get this much spaghetti?!" Exclaimed Sans.

"I HAVE MY, SOURCES."

"Ok why the hell are you in a tub of noodles and squashed tomatoes?"

"I AM BEING SEDUCTIVE! IS IT NOT OBVIOUS SANS?"

"Why?"

"UNDYNE TOLD ME TO BE SEDUCTIVE TO SHOW YOU MY BROTHERLY LOVE. AND THIS WAS THE BEST WAY TO BE SEDUCTIVE I THOUGHT. HERE COME EAT SOME SPAGHETTI OFF MY BONY FINGERS." And then Sans unstopped the tub to allow all the food to run down the drain. "...I AM VERY UPSETTY ABOUT THIS LACK OF SPAGHETTI."

Sans slammed his hands down on the edge of the tub. "Papyrus." He looked at his brother in the eye socket threateningly. Papyrus's bones shook a bit. "If you really wanted to seduce me. You should have just stripped naked." Sans smirked. Papyrus looked confused.

"N-NAKED?" Said Papyrus, Sans nodded. "OH, O-OK BROTHER." Papyrus then began to remove the tomato stained clothing.

"Woah not here Papyrus." Said Sans. "Meet me up in my room." He then turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"YOUR ROOM?"

"Yes my room. See ya there in a few." Sans then stepped out. Papyrus then shuffled out of the tub a few moments later. He slowly walked to this brothers room. He's never been in Sans's room before, he was nervous but excited. He thought that perhaps this was a way that Sans was showing his mutual brotherly love. Papyrus's knees clacked together. Then he approached Sans's room and knocked.

"S-SANS?" He creaked open the ajar door open about half way.

"Come in, Papyrus." Said Sans in a sing song way. Papyrus obeyed and stepped into the dark room.

"SANS I CAN'T SEE ONE DARN THING IN HERE." He carefully stepped over to the source of the other voice. Then Sans clicked a button which lite up the room in a dim mood lighting. He laid on his side on his bed wearing only a pair of blue glitter panties.

"Better?" Asked Sans. Papyrus stared at his brother for a moment and gulped, even though he doesn't have a throat.

"M-MUCH BETTER." Stuttered Papyrus. Sans motioned for Papyrus to step forward. Papyrus obeyed and walked right up to the bed, his cheek bones a heavy hot red color, even though that is impossible as he is a skeletons and skeletons don't have blood to produce blush with but this is fanfic so whatever goes.

"Strip." Said Sans in a very dominate tone. His brother quickly did as requested. He stained clothing slipped off his bones with ease and softly hit the carpet under his feet. Sans sat up and patted his bed. Papyrus lowered himself down to sit but before his bone butt could touch the mattress, Sans tackled Papyrus and pinned him down.

"S-SA-" Uttered Papyrus before he was cut off by Sans's finger.

"Shh, just lay back and let me do my thing Bro." His smirk was anything but innocent. Papyrus sweated nervously, even though he is a skeleton which would mean he has no pores to sweat from. Sans pulled down his panties as Papyrus watched anxiously. He then smashed his mouth against his brothers, kissing him in a way that only skeletons could. The brothers threw their arms around one an other and their legs intertwined. Sans's fingers explored any and all openings in his brother's body and Papyrus fucking loved it. His spine arched when Sans's fingers stroked his hip bones and he let out a loud groan. Sans enjoyed this reaction and left one hand to continue to play with Papyrus's nether regions and moved the other up to the ribs.

"O-OH GOD S-SANS!" Yelled Papyrus, he then curled his fingers around the others spine. Sans took this as his sign to move things along. He gripped Papyrus's femurs and spread them as wide as he could. Papyrus yelped of course but Sans shushed him again. He then pressed his hip bone against Papyrus's and started to grind them together. Papyrus bit his own finger to muffle himself as Sans grinded harder and faster. His toe bones curled as his brother's pace increased. "H-HARDER SANS PLEASE!" Papyrus gasped for air. Sans of course completed his request, which only made Papyrus louder. The bed squeaked loudly under them threatening to give out under all the force. They continued like this, exchanging kisses and moans as they groped at each other while Sans pounded into the taller skeleton.

"SANS I-I FEEL STRANGE!" Shouted Papyrus as he began to reach climax. "L-LIKE A GOOD STRANGE!"

Sans gripped Paypyrus's hip bones. "You're just about to cum Bro, just let it happen." He slammed into his brother extra roughly which pushed Papyrus over the edge and he came, even though nothing came out cause there was nothing for anything to come out of. Sans took a dozen or so more thrusts till he reached his end as well. He then untangled himself from Papyrus and laid down next to him. Papyrus panted hard as he rested.

"S-SO, WAS THAT REAL BROTHERLY LOVE?" Asked Papyrus. Sans chuckled.

"Sure Papyrus." Said Sans as he folded his hands behind his skull.

"I LOVE YOU SANS." Said Papyrus with triumph. Sans chuckled again.

"Love you too Bro."


	2. Roboboner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is looking for a booty call and makes Papyrus his target, Sans disproves. Sorry more plot than smut in this bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton during this is starts out with his first (rectangle with a wheel) form.

Mettaton prowled the streets of Snowdin, even a famous robotic tv star needed a recharge and coming to this far ice-olated town seems like the perfect break for him. He rolled into Grillby's bar and scanned the interior, it was fairly empty. Mettaton sighed in relief his batteries were too low to be dealing with any fans shit right now. And then Papyrus runs up to Mettaton from his bar seat.

"OH MY GOD! METTATON FROM THE TV! WOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE IN MY HOME TOWN!" Said the tall skeleton. Mettaton's programming activated, he must be friendly towards his fans, he must! 

"Why hello! It's always nice to meet a fan!" Beeped the rectangular robot. Papyrus then started to ramble on and quote Mettaton from his show. The robot thought for a moment, he could have a bit of fun with this bag of bones, it might just be the recharge he needs. Metaton held up his hand to Papyrus's mouth to shush him. 

"Why don't we go get a room at the inn and get better acquainted?" Asked Mettaton. Papyrus squealed with delight. 

"OH YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACCEPT YOUR OFFER! LET US GO HANG OUT AND DO OTHER FRIENDLY THINGS!" Papyrus then lead the bot out of bar and to the inn. 

Meanwhile, Sans was reading a new joke book he "borrowed" from the library. It was actually borrowed not stolen, the quotation marks are there for aesthetics. He flipped through the page and softly giggled to any jokes with bad puns. "Man I really gotta tell Papyrus this one." Sans lowered his book. "Hey Bro! Come here I wanna tell you something funny!" He chuckled to himself. His brother didn't reply as he usually would. "Papyrus? Hello? Oh right he said he was going to the bar for a bit." Sans closed the book and headed out of the house. The snow crunched under his shoes as he walked to Grillby's bar. Once he arrived he tapped any snow off his shoes at the entrance and cupped his mouth with one hand. "Hey is Papyrus still in here?" A number of patrons muttered no. The bartender waved over Sans. "He walked out of here a while with Mettaton, said he was going to the Inn.

" Said the bartender. Sans waved a thanks then walked out. He didn't think much of Papyrus running off with Mettaton, that bot was a popular tv star. Maybe Mettaton wanted Papyrus to do a guest star thing on his show and they are working out the details in private. Good for Papyrus, getting a opportunity like this, he's probably going to make Sans spaghetti to celebrate. Once Sans entered the Inn he asked the front desk which room those two were in. Room 69. As Sans got closer to the room, a distinct squeaking sound grew louder. Without even knocking Sans opened the door. 

"Hey Papyrus I've been looking for you, I got this great joke you need, to, hear..." Sans was confronted with Mettaton pinning Papyrus face down on the bed, in the middle of pounding his boney ass. Mettaton turned around and put his hands on his hips in a sassy fashion. 

"Ever hear of knocking? Eh whatever I was done anyway. Bye bye~!" He rolled out of the room. Sans only had enough time to shoot the bot a glare. Then his attention to his brother. Papyrus rolled over and sat up.

"H-HEY SANS." Said Papyrus without much breath. Sans crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I CAN EXPLAIN." 

"Start explaining then." Sans narrowed his eye sockets. Papyrus sighed.

"WELL... I THOUGHT METTATON WANTED TO DO FRIEND THINGS. SO HE SUGGESTED WE GET A ROOM, AND WHEN WE GOT HERE, WELL YOU SAW THAT." He rubbed the back of his skull, looking a bit ashamed. Sans stepped over to the bed, he looked anything but pleased. Papyrus cringed back a bit, worried that Sans was going to get his ass handed to him. He shut his eyes to prepare for a slap or something. But instead he got a gentle boney kiss. Papyrus looked up at Sans confused. 

"Don't worry about it Bro." Said Sans before he went in for an other kiss. Papyrus melted into it and threw his arms around the other. Sans then pulled back. "Rude bot. He didn't even let you finish." He then lowered down and spread Papyrus's femurs.

"S-SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DO- OH..." Papyrus fell back on the bed as his brother worked as his, what would be a crotch if he had any flesh, with his mouth. Sans rubbed his face all over Papyrus's hip bones, using his fingers to get into those smaller nooks and crannies. Papyrus placed his boney hands on the back of Sans's skull, partly to return a bit of the affection and partly to make sure Sans's mouth stayed down there till the job was fucking done. Though after the pounding he just received from Mettaton it only took about five minutes for Papyrus to reach his 100% boneified orgasm. He let out a moan then went as limp as a literal skeleton could. Sans pulled back and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve.

"How do you feel now Bro?" Asked Sans. Papyrus could only manage to raise his arm and give the other skeleton a thumbs up. Sans chuckled and sat on the bed's edge. "Ready to go home Papyrus?" The taller brother made an annoyed sound similar to what a child who was woken up too early would make and pulled the blanket up over his head. Sans chuckled and laid down. "Alright, I'm down for a nap as well." He shut his eye sockets.


	3. Roboboner Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story from the previous chapter but with the details of what happened in the hotel room for all you smut addicts who want to read about a robot fucking a skeleton. You're welcome.

Mettaton prowled the streets of Snowdin, even a famous robotic tv star needed a recharge and coming to this far ice-olated town seems like the perfect break for him. He rolled into Grillby's bar and scanned the interior, it was fairly empty. Mettaton sighed in relief his batteries were too low to be dealing with any fans shit right now. And then Papyrus runs up to Mettaton from his bar seat.

"OH MY GOD! METTATON FROM THE TV! WOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE IN MY HOME TOWN!" Said the tall skeleton. Mettaton's programming activated, he must be friendly towards his fans, he must!

"Why hello! It's always nice to meet a fan!" Beeped the rectangular robot. Papyrus then started to ramble on and quote Mettaton from his show. The robot thought for a moment, he could have a bit of fun with this bag of bones, it might just be the recharge he needs. Metaton held up his hand to Papyrus's mouth to shush him.

"Why don't we go get a room at the inn and get better acquainted?" Asked Mettaton. Papyrus squealed with delight.

"OH YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACCEPT YOUR OFFER! LET US GO HANG OUT AND DO OTHER FRIENDLY THINGS!" Papyrus then lead the bot out of bar and to the inn. Mettaton traded an autograph for a room key. He then placed a metal hand on Papyrus's lower back and led him up to room 69.

"After you." Said Mettaton as he held the door open. Papyrus thanked him and entered, Mettaton then shut the door and rolled closer to the tall skeleton.

"SO WHAT FUN FRIEND ACTIVITY SHOULD WE DO FIRST? MAYBE PLAY SOME CARDS, OR A BOARD GAME, OR TELL STORIES, OR-" Papyrus was cut off as Mettaton turned him around and shoved him face first onto the bed then pulled off his pants.

"Or you could be quiet will I pound that boney ass of yours." Hummed the bot.

"O-OK, I GUESS THAT'S ONE WAY TO BECOME BETTER FRIENDS RIGHT?"

"Yes, yes it is." Mettaton then flipped a switch on his side which caused a panel on his front open up, and a big long metallic dildo slid out. Papyrus craned his head over to see what was happening behind him.

"UM, WHAT IS THAT?" Asked the skeleton. The robot chuckled. 

"It's my 'plug'. I use it to recharge." 

"RECHARGE? DOESN'T THAT NEED AN ELECTRICAL OUT LITE?"

"This one takes energy from other monsters, but don't worry it'll be fun for you too~." Before Papyrus could utter an other word Mettaton shoved his 'plug' into Papyrus's what-would-be-a-butt-if-he-had-any-flesh-but-he-doesn't-because-he-a-fucking-skeleton-you-weridos. Papyrus gripped the pillow in front of him and yelped into it. Mettaton then started to vibrate.

"W-WOAH!" Muttered Papyrus.

"That's my low vibrate setting. I have other settings such as medium." Mettaton's vibrations increased in intensity, Papyrus let out a sound. "High." The vibrations increased again, and Papyrus make a louder sound. "Pulsing." The vibrations happened for two second intervals with two second breaks, the skeleton tried to muffle himself in the pillow. "And I even have a spinning setting." The 'plug' bent in the middle and started to spin in a circle. All poor Papyrus could do was loudly moan into the pillow.

Mettaton's speed gradually increased, Papyrus's moans matched in volume. Then Mettaton hit a particular spot and Papyrus arched his back and let out an especially loud scream. The bot held Papyrus's skull back onto the pillow.

"Quiet darling, we don't want to disturb the others in the inn do we?" Said Mettaton in a sing-song tone. Papyrus gave a whiny moan in reply. "Now be good and keep your face buried there." The skeleton compiled and dug his fingers into the sheets to help him not scream out into the void.

Mettaton continued to thrust, pound, and vibrate in the gap in the middle of Papyrus's hip bones. Somehow the bot was not obliterating the skeleton into dust, but maybe he is and Papyrus is just into that kind of shit, who the fuck knows, don't kink shame. This continued on for a good long while, fatigue crept into Papyrus's bones. If Mettaton didn't finish recharging soon then Papyrus was going to end up with some cracks.

Then without even knocking Sans opened the door.

"Hey Papyrus I've been looking for you, I got this great joke you need, to, hear..." Sans was confronted with Mettaton pinning Papyrus face down on the bed, in the middle of pounding his boney ass. Mettaton turned around and put his hands on his hips in a sassy fashion.

"Ever hear of knocking? Eh whatever I was done anyway. Bye bye~!" He rolled out of the room. 

Then the same shit that happened at the end of the last chapter happened here. If you wanna reread Sans rubbing his fucking face in Papyrus's crotch again then go ahead and return to chapter 2 I don't give a damn.


	4. Skeleton War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memes memes, the magical shit, the more you read the more you burn in hell.

Papyrus tap a tapped away at his computer's keyboard. He was scrolling threw his blog's comments. Empty as usual- NO WAIT! There was a single comment left by some anonymous user. Papyrus squealed in delight and clicked the link. It sent him to a forum all about the skeleton war meme.

"SKELETON WAR? WHAT COULD THIS BE?" He continued to scroll through all the images with large white text on the top and bottom, and many many dancing skeleton gifs. He got up from his chair and ran to his brother's room and began to bang on the door. "SANS SANS SANS SANS SANS SANSSANSSANSSANSSANS SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS OH MY GOD SANS!" The shorter skeleton shuffled over to the door and opened it.

"What is Papyrus?" Sans yawned. "It's four in the am why'd you wake me up?"

"FORGET YOUR NAP!"

"I was sleeping."

"SANS." Papyrus put his hands on his brother's shoulders in a very serious manner. "HAVE YOU HEARD. OF THE SKELETON WAR?" Sans rubbed his eye sockets and yawned again.

"You mean that old meme? Yeah what about it?"

"I MUST JOIN THIS WAR!"

"Papyrus, you can't join a meme like tha-"

"I WILL JOIN THE SKELETON WAR AND ASSIST IN DEFEATING THESE, "FUCKBOIS", THEN RETURN HOME AS A WAR HERO AND THEN I WILL GET UNDYNE'S RESPECT AND BECOME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND THEN I WILL BE SO POPULAR AND EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND AND I'LL WAKE UP TO A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING! AND THEN... AND THEN... I'M NOT SURE. DO SOME OTHER STUFF I GUESS. OH AND MAYBE I'LL FIND THAT HUMAN AND CAPTURE THEM ON THE WAY!"

Sans face palmed. "Yeah sure go join the skeleton war bro. I'm going back to sleep." He then walked back into bed and was out like a light.

"VERY WELL I SHALL RETURN HOME SOON SANS! OR DIE TRYING! HEH, JUST KIDDING. LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD BE DEFEATED BY ANYONE." Papyrus then ran out the front door.

The morning arrived. Sans awoke and walked into the kitchen. Hmm what to have for breakfast he wondered. He opened the fridge. Left over spaghetti, left over spaghetti, left over spaghetti, raw meat with candy corn, left over spaghetti. Oh so many difference choices. He shut the fridge door and headed into Grillby's and ordered the special. But instead of eating the food he drank all the ketchup right out of the bottle. Sans then wandered off around the forest as usual and took a few naps.

The day was coming to an end, and Papyrus hasn't once come to Sans to complain about him not working on his puzzles. This worried Sans, where could Papyrus be? A strange sense of déjà vu crept into his skull. His eye sockets widened as his mind filled with thoughts of the worse. Sans ran all around town desperately looking for his brother. Then in a snow drift he spotted something poking out, he dug it out. It was Papyrus's boot.

"O-Oh god n-no! No! No no no no no no!" Sans gripped the boot tightly. "Papyrus no! Not again..."

Papyrus then emerged from behind a tree. "WHERE'D DID MY DARN BOOT GO... OH HI SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN MY BOOT? AH YOU HAVE IT! WONDERFUL!"

Sans looked up at Papyrus for a moment, rubbed his eye sockets and looked again in disbelief. He then ran up and hugged his brother tightly. Papyrus was almost knocked back but he returned the hug.

"WOW SANS WHY SO AFFECTIONATE?" Asked Papyrus.

"N-Nothing bro, I just missed you is all." Sans you fucking liar. He handed Papyrus his boot and Papyrus put it back on. 

"I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO JOIN THE SKELETON WAR. THOUGH... I COULDN'T FIND IT. AND THEN I LOST MY BOOT."

"The what? Oh right, the thing you woke me up to tell me about. Let's just forget about that and go home."

"GOOD IDEA. I'LL MAKE US SOME SPAGHETTI!"

Sans chuckled. "Hey Papyrus? Could you come down here?"

Papyrus leaned down. "WHAT IS IT SANS?"

Sans leaned up and gave Papyrus a skeleton kiss then started walking for their house. Papyrus stood there for a moment, smiled, and ran to catch up.


	5. Fancy Spaghetti Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got complains about readers being upsetti about the lack of spaghetti and my friend gave me a great idea that I can use spaghetti as a main theme for a chapter rather than just a simple prop. Comment how many times spaghetti shows up in this chapter. Pairing is Sans/Papyrus.

Sans entered the bathroom, clean towel in tow. He opened the shower curtain to step into the tub. But a load of cold spaghetti stopped him. The spaghetti filled tub stunt Papyrus pulled in an attempt to seduce the shorter skeleton a few days ago was still here. Sans thought about just showering while his lower half soaked in spoiled pasta, but then he'd need to shower again and that is just way too much work for this lazy bones. He could just clean out the tub then shower, but that is even more work. Oh what is a poor lazy skeleton to do-

"Hey Papyrus!" Shouted Sans as he abandoned the bathroom. He ain't cleaning that shit up.

"YES SANS? WHAT IS IT? IS IT A HUMAN? IS THERE A HUMAN IN THE HOUSE?!" Yelled Papyrus from down stairs.

"No, the tub is still filled with the spaghetti you put there."

"OH SILLY ME I FORGOT ABOUT THAT, I MEANT TO CLEAN IT BUT YOU KNOW I GOT DISTRACTED BY OTHER THINGS." Papyrus chuckled as he recalled the boning he and his brother experienced after the whole spaghetti in the tub to be seductive thing. And if you Reader don't recall that, it was the first chapter in which case WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THE FIFTH CHAPTER IN A SMUTTY FANFIC BEFORE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS?!? Did you skip to chapter 5 because in anything the 5th season, act, chapter, episode, etc, is where shit gets good? I am offended Reader, I pride myself in putting smut and/or heart shredding feels in the majority of my works. Anyway.

"Yes, now could you come clean this so I can shower?"

"SURE SURE JUST A MOMENT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF COOKING DINNER." Papyrus left the boiling pot of pasta and walked to the bathroom. Sans moved out of the door way and stood in the hallway to wait. Papyrus bent over to take the spaghetti out of the spaghetti filled bathtub. But he could not remove the spaghetti, for the spaghetti had hardened and stuck to the tub so the spaghetti could not be removed from the spaghetti filled bathtub. This was very upsetti.

"UH SANS, IT'S STUCK." Said Papyrus as he turned away from the tub of fossilized spaghetti.

"What?" Asked Sans while he stepped back into the bathroom.

"THE SPAGHETTI IS STUCK TO THE TUB, I CAN'T EVEN PULL OF A SINGLE NOODLE."

"...You're shitting me right bro?"

"NO I AM NOT! THEY ARE STUCK TO THE TUB! LIKE ALL THOSE CHEESES NEXT TO THOSE MOUSE HOLES ALL AROUND THE THE UNDERGROUND."

"That's kinda funny."

"WELL LET'S EAT WE CAN WORRY ABOUT THIS MESS LATER." Said Papyrus as he left for the kitchen that was now on fire because he walked away from a pot of boiling water for all of two minutes because that surely would cause a huge fucking kitchen fire and burn down everything within a 20 foot radius to literal ashes even if it was made of metal, stone, or any non burnable substance as REALISTICALLY demonstrated in any/all SIMS games. 

The pair freaked out and quickly extinguished the flames. Papyrus sighed.

"THAT WAS THE LAST OF THE SPAGHETTI IN THE HOUSE. NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO COOK US FOR DINNER?"

"Why don't we just go out to eat at Grillby's?"

"THAT'S A POSSIBILITY. BUT HOW ABOUT SOMETHING A BIT MORE FANCY?"

"Ah, yes good idea. In fact I even have a reservation at that MTT Resort."

"WOW REALLY SANS?"

"Yeah sure, just follow me we'll go through this short cut I know." The two walked out of their house and through all the bullshit puzzles and heavily varying landscapes till they reached the restaurant. Sans lead Papyrus to their table and the pair sat. Sans insisted that he and Papyrus should just split a plate sense he wasn't that hungry. And of course Papyrus orders the largest plate of spaghetti on the menu. 

"YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T WANT YOUR OWN PLATE SANS?" Said Papyrus as he took a fork full of pasta. Sans took a fork full of his own and ate it. 

"Yeah don't worry about it Papyrus, I had a ton of food for lunch. A skele-ton." Replied Sans. Papyrus was amused but he smiled anyway. "Heh, you're smiling at my pun."

"I AM AND I HATE IT." Papyrus took an other mouthful of pasta that had an extra long noodle. Sans chuckled and stuffed his face, he also grabbed the other end of the extra long noodle. The two looked off at some of the decorations as they slurped up their ends of the noodle till they pulled some Lady and the Tramp shit and unintentionally kissed. They gazed into each others dark empty eye sockets for a brief moment. Sans pulled back a bit to speak.

"Do you wanna-"

"YES."

The abandoned their plate of spaghetti and headed to the other side of the hotel. Papyrus moved towards the front desk, but Sans grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I already got us a room." Said Sans.

"REALLY?" Asked Papyrus.

"Yeah sure." Sans looked down the hallway of rooms. He spotted a monster exiting his room and leaving the door ajar. Sans tugged Papyrus over into the room, put the "Do NOT Disturb" sign on the outside door handle then locked it. The monster returned and spotted the sign, he then did not disturb as instructed.

Sans plopped down on the bed and beckoned Papyrus over with a finger. Papyrus tackled his brother down and clinked their teeth together in a kiss. Their boney fingers began to remove clothing and discard them to the floor. Sans leaned up and nipped at Papyrus's neck vertebrae and collar bone, leaving behind small scratches. This is the equivalent of skeleton hickies. Papyrus felt his knees grow wobbly and his breathing hitched. He then placed his hands on Sans's femurs to spread them but Sans brought Papyrus's hands back up to his face. 

"I'm not done with the foreplay yet bro." Smugly said Sans. He leaned up to kiss Papyrus again and groped anything of his brother within reach, mainly dem bone tiddies. It didn't take much to get Papyrus worked up, within a few minutes of this he was already worked up to the point of fucking Sans mercilessly.

"S-SANS COME ON LET ME IN." Begged Papyrus as he nuzzled the side of the smaller skeleton's face and bucked his hips. Sans rolled the two spots of light that inhabited his eye sockets and spread his legs, he was actually way more worked up than Papyrus but was playing it cool. Papyrus smiled widely and slammed their hip bones together and started to grind. Sans enjoyed being the bottom, he got to be lazy as fuck, though Papyrus was missing his sweet spot. He grabbed the others hips and angled them down till they actually made contact to the all important b-spot (bone spot, the equivalent to a g-spot or prostate on a skeleton). Sans gasped out in pleasure then rested his arms up next to his head. Papyrus realized what was going on and continued to aim for Sans's sweet spot. Sans's moans greatly increased, Papyrus was a bit surprised with out loud they were, but he enjoyed the sound none the less. They exchanged kisses and breathy gasps for awhile, then Sans grabbed Papyrus's shoulders and begged him to go faster, to which the tall skeleton gladly complied.

Eventually they reached their climaxes with loud moans. Papyrus rolled off and cuddle Sans from behind.

"H-HEY SANS? SANS?" Said Papyrus. Sans had already fallen asleep. "SANS ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASLEEP RIGHT NOW? OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO LAZY." He smiled, nuzzled his brother and slept as well.


	6. Cleaning day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite skeleton brothers house needs to be cleaned and Sans is going to do anything to get out of cleaning. Pairing is Sans/Papyrus.

Papyrus was thoroughly cleaning his room, picking up discarded clothing, taking out the trash, vacuuming, dusting, all that shit. Then he got to his bed, it was pretty scuffed up. Time for some soap! ...Wait where is the soap? Perhaps Sans had it and was actually cleaning for once.

"SANS!" Called out Papyrus. "I REQUIRE THE SOAP DO YOU HAVE IT?"

"Sure Papyrus." Sans entered the room and handed Papyrus something.

"THANK YOU BROTHER." Papyrus then moved to resume cleaning, then he noticed something odd. "SANS."

"Yes?"

"THIS IS A BAR OF SOAP."

"Yes it is."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WASH THE FRAME OF MY BED WITH A FORM OF SOAP THAT IS INTENDED TO CLEAN BODIES AND NOT HARD SURFACES?"

"Soap's soap is it not?"

"...WHATEVER I'LL JUST DEAL WITH THIS LATER. I HAVE A TON OF OTHER THINGS TO CLEAN."

"A skele-ton."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus clutched the bar of soap intensely, Sans just chuckled and left the room. Papyrus grumbled and set the bar of soap down and went to vacuum. He vacuumed up the living room, the kitchen, his room, then the hallway. The vacuum struggled to suck up the large amount of dirt around Sans's bedroom door where red and yellow flame like light leaked out the bottom. Annoyed Papyrus knocked on his brother's door. "SANS! DID YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM YET?" Sans opened the door.

"What bro?" Asked Sans.

"DID YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO YET?"

"Nope."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOPE?"

"Nope as in I did not."

"SANS WHY HAVE YOU NOT CLEANED YOUR ROOM YET I CAN TELL IT'S A HUGE MESS FROM HERE!"

"I don't feel like cleaning, couldn't you just do it? You are the great Papyrus after all. Surely you could handle this task."

"I'M FLATTERED YOU SAY THAT SANS BUT IT'S YOUR ROOM SO IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO CLEAN. THERE IS NO AMOUNT OF FLATTERY THAT WILL GET ME TO CLEAN YOUR RO-"

"I'll suck you off."

"..."

"I can tell you like that idea."

"...THREE TIMES, ONCE PER NIGHT STARTING TONIGHT."

"Deal." Sans stepped out of the door way and held is arm out inviting Papyrus into the hell of a bedroom. He started with picking up all the dirty socks. Then he looked at the self-sustaining tornado mad of trash, but didn't question it. The tall skeleton then walked over to the bed and started to untangle the sheets. Oh how he would regret that.

Papyrus freed the sheets of themselves. And also freed a giant tentacle monster. Papyrus and the monster stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Then the monster grabbed the skeleton with half a dozen tentacles. Papyrus screamed. Sans ran in a second later.

"Papyrus why are you yell- oh shit..." Said Sans just before and other half dozen tentacles grabbed him. The two skeletons were held up in the air.

"SANS." Said Papyrus.

"Yes bro?" Replied Sans.

"WHY IS THERE A GIANT TENTACLE MONSTER IN YOUR BED?"

"Reasons."

"WHAT REASONS?" The tentacles then started to squirm their way under the skeleton clothes and wrap around their bones, including the gaps between their ribs and the holes in their hip bones.

"..." Papyrus glared at his brother unamused. "YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THOSE WEIRD ANIMES WITH THE TENTACLE PORN WITH ALPHYS HAVEN'T YOU."

"It's called hentai Papyrus." Papyrus struggled to free himself. "Don't do that, you'll just make it more excited."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THA-AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" The monster inserted an other tentacle into Papyrus. Sans had a hard time trying not to chuckle. "SANS THIS IS NO TIME TO BE LAUGHING!"

"I don't know bro, it's kinda funny."

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS!?"

"I'm used to it."

"USE TO IT? SANS WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Don't kink shame me dude."

"OH I WILL KINK SHAME YOU BROTHER! I WILL KINK SHAME YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL NEED TO RUN TO CHURCH AND SOAK IN HOLY WATER FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"

"And if being kinked shamed is one of my kinks?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...SANS."

"Yes?"

"CAN WE GET OUT OF THIS MESS NOW?"

"It doesn't let go till we cum."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"For once no."

"ALRIGHT I'LL JUST FAKE ORGASM." Papyrus started to too loudly moan.

"It can tell you're faking."

"DAMMIT."

"Just close your eye sockets and pretend it's someone else." Sans then closed his own eye sockets and his grin widened.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY." Papyrus huffed but did as told. Though he did start to drift off into his own little dirty fantasy that I will leave up to you readers to decide what that particular fantasy is. The tentacles worked their way into many of the skeleton's orifices and the two let their pleasures grow. The tentacles swirled and curled against the more sensitive bony spots, Papyrus was getting much more vocal that Sans at this point. Sans cracked open one of his eye sockets to look at his brother, then both his sockets widened. The tentacles around Papyrus had tugged his clothing out of the way and were rubbing between all the bones they could. And this was turning Sans on to no end.

Sans watched the tentacles twist and curl around his brothers bones and drank in the sweet soft moans. He felt his climax approach and clenched his teeth together to muffle himself. He breathed in a few shaky breaths as the tentacle monster set him down and gave full attention to Papyrus. Papyrus unlike Sans was not afraid to be loud and practically screamed bloody murder as he came. The tentacle monster set him down as well then curled up in the bed sheets. Sans helped his brother to his room and into bed. Then as he turned to leave Papyrus grabbed Sans and pulled him into his race car bed as well for cuddles. Sans snuggled into place as little spoon.

"YOU STILL OWN ME THOSE BLOW JOBS." Said Papyrus sleepily.

"Yeah ok bro." Replied Sans before he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Photo album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers look at their baby photos. Feels to happen. So. Many. Feels.

Papyrus was still cleaning the house, he would have finished if he wasn't attacked by tentacles yesterday. He finished the kitchen and moved up to the attic to dust and organize. He dug in a old box and found the family photo album.

"HEY SANS!" Shouted Papyrus. "GUESS WHAT I FOUND!"

"Is it a bottle of ketchup?" Said Sans as he entered the attic.

"WHY WOULD THERE BE KETCHUP OR ANY KIND OF CONDIMENT IN THE ATTIC?"

"No reason, no reason at all..." Sans will have to find his lost stash later it seems.

"ANYWAY." Papyrus held up a large book. 

"Oh sweet is that the photo album."

"YEP. WANNA LOOK THROUGH IT WITH ME?"

"Hell yeah bro." Sans sat down next to Papyrus as he opened the album. The first set of photos were of the skeleton brothers as children.

"Heh, hey Papyrus. Who's that nerd?" Sans pointed to the younger Papyrus in the photo.

"THAT IS ME, AND I AM NOT A NERD! NEVER WAS, NEVER WILL. IF YOU WANT A NERD LOOK AT THE BOY STANDING NEXT TO ME." He chuckled.

"Oh please I was just as amazing back then as I am now."

"JUST AS LAZY TOO." Papyrus turned the page which now showed some photos from a birthday party. "OH REMEMBER THIS SANS? YOU SHOVED YOUR FACE INTO THE CAKE. AND THEN FELL ASLEEP IN IT."

Sans chuckled. "Yeah, best nap I ever had. I should sleep in cake more often." Papyrus smiled and turned the page again.

"OH LOOK IT'S YOU AS A TINY TODDLER. YOU'RE ABOUT THE SAME HEIGHT IN THIS PHOTO AS YOU ARE NOW."

"What I'm still waiting to hit my growth spurt."

"YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TALLER IF YOU DRANK YOUR MILK."

"Meh, I prefer ketchup over milk."

"WELL NOW IT'S TOO LATE TO DO ANY GROWING. YOU DIDN'T GIVE YOUR BONES ENOUGH CALCIUM WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER."

"I told you I'm still just waiting on my growth spurt."

"IT MUST BE JUST AS LAZY AS YOU ARE." He turned an other page. Now they reached the baby photos. "OH LOOK IT'S BABY SANS TAKING A BUBBLE BATH! AWW HOW CUTE."

"Bro stop looking at my baby butt you perv!"

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH I'M JUST TEASING YOU BROTHER. AND IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE GROWN SENSE CHILDHOOD."

"Of course I have."

"YES. THOUGH ONLY YOUR BUTT GREW! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

Sans tired to push Papyrus over. "Papyrus!" He couldn't stop himself from laughing. Papyrus playfully pushed back.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WANNA LOOK AT MORE?"

"Nah I'm photoed out, think I'll go take a nap." Sans got up and headed downstairs, Papyrus continued to flip through the pages of photos. About half an hour later Sans came back up.

"Hey Papyrus you still up here?" Asked Sans. Papyrus was still sitting on the floor with the photo album, though he seemed less cheerful now. "Papyrus?" Sans looked over his brother's shoulder and looked at the photo Papyrus was stuck on. It was of the brothers as babies, with a pair of adult skeletons. Papyrus seemed to be fighting back a few tears. Sans put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Hey, Papyrus? You ok?"

"Y-YEAH. I'M FINE." He wiped his eye sockets. Sans sat down and hugged Papyrus tightly.

"...I-I miss them too." Sans tightened his hug then Papyrus threw his arms around his brother and started to sob hard. Sans's memory wasn't as good as Papyrus's, he only vaguely recalled the adult skeleton pair, he mostly recalled it just being him and his brother most of their lives somehow raising themselves with the help of some friendly neighbors. When they were really little Papyrus had always tried to keep his spirits up and try to sooth his brother's crying. 

*FLASH BACK*

It was the middle of the night, a heavy snow storm was raging outside. A crying sound woke up a small skeleton child, he ran to the next room over where an other small skeleton child was. He hugged the crying child.

"SANS WHAT WONG?" Said the very young Papyrus. Sans clung to his brother and continued to cry.

"P-Papywus, I d-don't wike it." Said the also very young Sans. Papyrus patted the back of Sans's skull.

"SHH SHH IT'S JUST A STOWM. IT CAN'T GET US IN HERE."

"But it loud and scawy..."

"...WANT ME TO STAY IN HERE WITH YOU?"

Sans nodded. Papyrus got into bed with his brother and pulled the blanket over them. Sans seemed to ease a bit. Papyrus was used to this by now, ever sense it was just them, Sans had always been woken up by something in the middle of the night, storms, nightmares, needing to go potty. But Papyrus was always happy to help his brother. The two now could sleep peacefully with the security that being together provided them.

*FLASK BACK OVER, NOW IT'S THE PRESENT*

Sans sniffled, his face buried in his brothers shoulder. Papyrus turned his head slightly.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT?" Asked Papyrus recalling how he did whenever Sans was upset in the middle of the night when they were little.

"I'm not a little kid any more bro." Replied Sans trying to sound tough.

"YES, BUT DO YOU WANT ME TO?"

"...Yes."

Papyrus scooped up Sans and carried him to his bedroom and tucked them into his race car bed. As they started to dose off a snow storm started. Sans curled up against his brother. Papyrus then hugged Sans comfortingly.

"HEH, HOW LONG SENSE I HAD TO COMFORT YOU THROUGH A STORM LIKE THIS?"

"Awhile I guess."

"I KINDA MISSED DOING THIS."

"Me too."

The two then slept soundly till it was midday.


	8. Laundry day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus discovers a dark and terrible secret of Sans after doing some laundry. Pairing is Sans/Papyrus.

It was laundry day, and like every laundry day Papyrus was the only one doing laundry on this laundry day, which is the day to do laundry. He folded up his and Sans's clean clothes then put his away. He carried the basket to Sans's room and opened the drawer to put the clothes in. But the drawer was already filled with something. Photos. Papryus examined them. They were nudes of Toriel.

"OH. MY. GOD. MY BROTHER IS..." Exclaimed Papyrus. "A GOD DAMN FURRY!" Sans then entered the room.

"What's up bro?" Asked Sans. Papyrus held up a handful of the scandalous photos.

"WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOU HAVE THESE?"

"I er, I can explain! It's not what you think!"

"YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T A FURRY?"

"No!"

"THEN THAT MUST MEAN... YOU'RE A YIFFER! WHICH IS EVEN WORSE!"

"..." Shit, Sans can't deny that.

"WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE ALL OF THIS NOT SAFE FOR WORK FAN ART OF SOME LADY FURRY?"

"Ok to be fair she's not fictional."

"SO YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF PICTURES OF A SEX WORKER THEN?"

"She's not that either, she's a friend slash romantic love interest."

"OH. OK WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?"

"She and I tell each other bad jokes and puns."

"OK I SEE WHY YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE US." Papyrus put the photos back and shut the drawer. "YOU KNOW THAT THESE DRAWERS ARE FOR CLOTHING AND NOT PHOTOS OF NAKED LADIES RIGHT?"

"I just wear the same every day."

"SANS GO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING CLEAN! I JUST DID SOME LAUNDRY." Papyrus scooted the basket of clothing towards Sans.

"Nah I'm not in the mood to change clothes."

"DON'T MAKE ME DRESS YOU MYSELF."

"Ha, like you wou-" Sans was cut off as he was tackled by his brother. Papyrus started to strip the skeleton under him of his clothing. Sans put up a bit of a fight first but then got a brilliant idea. Once Papyrus had gotten Sans's shorts off he grabbed Papyrus's skull and shoved it into his pelvis bone and held it there.

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Said Papyrus.

"Oh, nothing." Replied Sans.

"IF YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME TO SUCK YOU OFF IT WON'T WORK."

"Well I'm not letting go till I do."

"I CAN BREAK FREE OF YOUR GRIP." Papyrus tried to push off, but the angle he was at made it difficult to do so.

"You struggling like this just turns me on more, and you know I'm just as strong as you." Sans said smugly. Papyrus gave in and started to rub his face against his brother. Sans grinned in victory, letting his pleasure and moans build. Papyrus drank in the sounds, his own hip bones started to twitch. Sans noticed this and up-ed his moaning game which drove Papyrus crazy. The smaller skeleton decided to stop being such a tease and pulled his brothers skull up to his for some heavy skeletal kisses, which is basically just teeth just clacking together. Papyrus tugged down his pants down to his knees and pressed his pelvic bone to Sans's ever so gently. Sans gasped and wrapped his legs around Papyrus, urging him to move. Papyrus started to grind slow and sensually. Sans's moans and groans were like a symphony, the taller skeleton nuzzled the others neck vertebra so he wouldn't muffle the sweet sounds. Papyrus was to tempted to just wrecked Sans's ass, but those soft moans were just too good, he forced himself to hold back. Sans arched his spine and let out a soft groan then when limp. Papyrus wasn't done yet though Sans didn't mind getting fucked for a bit longer. Then Papyrus rolled off, Sans quickly fell asleep. Papyrus smiled, pulled up his pants, dressed Sans in his pajamas, set him in bed, then kissed his forehead and left the room.


	9. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have a cute fluff chapter.

Papyrus sat on the couch flipping through a comic book, quietly chuckling to himself. Sans entered from the front door.

"Sup bro-o-o-o AH CHOO!" Sneezed Sans.

"SANS, ARE YOU OK?" Asked Papyrus as he set the book down and walked over to the smaller skeleton.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Sans sniffed and wiped his nose hole with his sleeve. Papyrus but his hand to Sans's forehead.

"YOU'RE REALLY HOT."

"Heh thanks bro."

"NO NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN YOUR TEMPERATURE IS REALLY HIGH. YOU HAVE A FEVER, SO YOU ARE GOING TO BED RIGHT NOW." Papyrus started to nudge his brother along.

"Papyrus!"

"DON'T YOU PAPYRUS ME SANS, YOU ARE SICK AND YOU NEED BED REST."

"I don't wanna."

"I'LL GO PUT YOUR BLANKEY INTO THE DRYER SO IT'S ALL NICE AND WARM FOR YOU."

"...And some hot coco?"

"ALRIGHT, NOW GET YOUR BUTT TO BED." Papyrus went into the kitchen to prepare the coco and blanket. Sans sat down and detached his entire pelvic bone and magically threw it upstairs onto his bed. Papyrus stepped out the kitchen. "SANS..."

"Yeah bro?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED?"

"Well you only asked me to get my butt to bed. And it is."

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT LITERALLY ONLY PUT YOUR BUTT TO BED."

"I did." Sans pulled down his shorts to prove he was currently with out his bony butt. Papyrus had his usual 'I am so done with your shit Sans' face on. He scooped up his brother's torso and legs then carried him upstairs. Papyrus then set Sans down on the bed and shoved the pelvic bone back into place.

"IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE SICK."

"Oh come on that was the perfect time to do that stunt, you're even smiling."

"ONLY TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER SANS."

"You know what else would make me feel better? My blanket and some coco." Papyrus smirked and patted his brother's skull before heading downstairs to fetch the drink and fluffy warm blanket. Sans shoved the ball of tangled sheets off his bed and laid stretched out on the bare mattress. Papyrus returned, set the coco on the night stand, and handed Sans his blanket. Sans sat up then nuzzled the hell out of the blanket, Papyrus cupped his own cheeks in response to the cuteness. Once Sans noticed his brother was watching him act like a small child again, he quickly pretended he was not nuzzling his baby blanket and cleared his throat. Papyrus was still cupping his face. "What?" Asked Sans.

"OH NOTHING. THAT JUST REMINDED ME OF WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND CUTE. THOUGH YOU ARE STILL LITTLE AND CUTE." Replied Papyrus. Sans hid his head under the blanket.

"I am not!"

"DENY THE TRUTH ALL YOU WANT SANS. IT WON'T CHANGE." Papyrus picked up the pillow from the floor, fluffed it up and set it on the bed. "NOW GET SOME SLEEP. I'LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT LATER."

"Eh just get me some Grillby's." Said Sans as he laid back.

"HOME COOKED IS BEST FOR A COLD. SO I'LL MAKE YOU SOME HOME COOKED SPAGHETTI."

"Isn't soup suppose to be the best thing for a cold?"

"SPAGHETTI SOUP IT IS THEN!" Papyrus exited the room. Sans sat up again then downed the hot coco. He then laid back down clutching his baby blanket and slept.


	10. Skull fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my god damn friend and their ideas of how Sans couldn't give a blowjob with his perma-grin so he has to get fucked in the eye socket possibly using toys in it cause it'd be pretty hard for him to securely put a strap on around his hip bones. Pairing is Sans/Toriel. You have been warned.

Sans walked to the door in the forest for his daily session of back jokes with Toriel. He knocked a couple of times and said. "Knock knock." 

"Who's there?" Replied Toriel from the other side of the door.

"A skele." Said Sans.

"A skele who?"

"A skele-ton of bad jokes." Both Toriel and Sans laughed. Toriel opened the door.

"Well come in Sans I baked us a snail pie for lunch."

"Awesome." Sans stepped in and walked with Toriel through the long purple hallway till they reached the house. Sans sat down at the table while Toriel fetched the pies, a couple of plates, and some silverware. They enjoyed a lovely lunch together. "So is there any desert?"

"Yes, it's in the other room though." Said Toriel as she stood up and walked to her bedroom.

"Oh." Said Sans, then is eye sockets widened. "Ooooooooh." Toriel gestured Sans over with her finger, he gladly joined her on the bed where they then engaged in some necro/bestiality sinning that you reader are probably imagining and getting off to right now, you sick fuck. And for you less creative readers here's the details.

Toriel pulled Sans onto her lap and kissed his perma-grin with her fuzzy goat snout. She unzipped his hoodie and stroked his bone tiddies, as in she groped his ribs and if he had any flesh his lungs would have been severely punctured and then he would have died and she would probably still try to bone his corpse, but in a way she is going to fuck a corpse already. Sans was more than happy to let Toriel do all the work, at most he just kicked off his slippers and moved his arms out of the way when needed. She quickly got them both disrobed and shifted to ride him. But he has nothing to ride.

"Uh." Said Toriel hovering over Sans. "Where's your dick?" She is not amused with her dick-less skeleton fuckboy.

"My what?" Said Sans.

"You know the male genitalia."

"I'm a skeleton. I have no organs, reproductive or other wise."

"Then how do you usual fuck?"

Sans shrugged. "Usually with just grinding my pelvic against something."

"Well that's not going to do it for me, I have needs." Toriel put a clawed finger to her snout and thought for a moment. "Oh I know!" She got off the bed, went to the highest drawer in the room, pulled out a box from it, then returned to the bed.

"What's in that?" Asked Sans as he sat up. Toriel opened the box to reveal a whole fucking lot of sex toys that would put a well stocked mega kinky sex store to shame. "Oh, my, god." She pulled a strap on dildo and handed it to Sans.

"Here put this on." Toriel commanded. Sans slipped into the straps, then they slipped off. Toriel tightened the straps to their smallest setting. They fell off again, it is really hard for straps to hang on to a being without any grip-able flesh. Toriel was really not amused with this. Sans reached into the box and pulled out a small silicon vibrator.

"Hang on I got an idea." He shoved the vibrator into his eye socket. "Look it's staying in place." He then flipped the switch and his whole skull started to vibrate. Toriel fell back onto the bed laughing. Sans took this perfect opportunity to get his face between her legs. Her laughter quickly turned into moaning. The skeleton reached down and started to rub at his pelvic bone. Toriel gripped the back of Sans's skull and pressed it harder against her goat vagina (never in my life have I thought I would ever write the words "goat" and "vagina" in the same sentence let alone right next to each other). With her free hand Toriel clawed at the bed. Sans had to use his non-jerking off hand to pin her thigh down least he gets crotch thrust-ed to death in the face. Sans was able to get himself to climax quickly, Toriel didn't seem to be as close. He didn't mind being skull fucked by her however. Eventually she reached her release with a loud final moan. Sans's face would need some serious sanitation after that, Toriel was a squirter. She turned off the vibrator and the two cuddled till she fell asleep. Sans tucked her into bed and began to dress.

He zipped up his jacket and headed out of the ruins then entered his house. Sans tip toed his way to the bathroom and began to wash his face. Oh, he forgot the vibrator was still in his eye socket. The skeleton couldn't get a proper grip on the slick sex toy lodged within his head. Oh how horrible it would be if Papyrus entered the bathroom for a midnight piss or something- oh look Papyrus is now opening the door for a midnight piss. Papyrus sheepishly looked at his brother for a moment.

"OH HEY SANS. YOU'RE HOME PRETTY LATE." Said Papyrus as he rubbed his eye sockets into focus and then noticed the object in his brother's face. "UM, YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING IN YOUR EYE." Sans covered up half of his face. 

"I-It's nothing bro don't worry about it!" Nervously said Sans.

"DID YOU SLIP AND GET A ROCK LODGED IN YOUR EYE AGAIN? HERE LET ME HELP." Papyrus removed Sans's hands. "THAT IS NOT A ROCK."

Sans sighed, the jig was up. "It's, a vibrator."

"WHY IS A VIBRATOR IN YOUR EYE SOCKET?!"

"Reasons."

"REASONS SUCH AS?"

"Reasonable reasons."

"SANS!"

"If you had a vibrator stuck in your eye socket would you want to tell your brother why it got there?"

"DEPENDS. WAS IT A SEXUAL AND EMBARRASSING REASON?"

"Very."

"THEN I WILL RESPECT YOUR PRIVACY AND NOT PRY TOO MUCH." Sans sighed out of relief. "HOWEVER..." Relief revoked. "I DO FEEL A BIT JEALOUS THAT YOU NEVER DO STUFF SO KINKY WITH ME." Papyrus said with puffed out cheeks even though he has no skin. Sans chuckled.

"Well, this thing doesn't seem to be coming out any time soon, we might as well have some fun with it." And then Sans fucked Papyrus with his fucking vibrating skull and that is all you fuckers are getting cause I am tired cause I decided to finish writing at night so come up with your own nasty details for this smut.

After they both climaxed Sans finally got the damn vibrator to fall out of his skull, he'd have to return it to Toriel later.


	11. *incert bone/road pun here* Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lewaka's comment:  
> Thanx) How about post-pacific, bros going on a road trip in Papyrus' shiny sport car (baby is so happy)) Lots of photos, new places, rumps in a backseat, romantic nights under stars, grass stuck god knows where after eeewwww. Sounds sappy, but the idea got stuck in my head. I just love fluffy smut, go figure :3

In a world where a Undertale player did the true pacifist run and got the happy ending and then never opened the game again because they fear ruining fictional video game characters "lives" and they are a little bitch who doesn't realize they can redo the pacifist run after doing other runs. Anyway now that everyone is on the surface you know what that means. Mother. Fucking. Skeleton. Brother. ROAD TRIP!!!

Papyrus kicked in the door to his and his brother's new house on the surface. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" He shouted. Sans popped up from his nap on the couch.

"What?" Asked the half asleep skeleton.

"I GOT A NEW CAR. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"New car smell?"

"NO! WELL, YES. BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. WE, DEAR BROTHER, ARE GOING ON A BROTHERLY ROAD TRIP!"

"To where exactly?" Sans got up and stepped over to Papyrus who then wrapped an arm around the shorter skeleton.

"TO WHERE EVER THE ROAD MAY LEAD US!" Papyrus waved his extended arm out in front of them to emphasize his words.

"And if we get lost?"

"THAT'S PART OF THE ADVENTURE!" Papyrus held Sans over his head and ran out the door to the driveway where a shinny red sports car was parked.

"And what about supplies for the road trip?"

"ALREADY PACKED."

"I swear to god Papyrus if there is only spaghetti in the trunk."

"AH THERE IS NOT JUST SPAGHETTI IN THE TRUNK, THERE'S JUST MOSTLY SPAGHETTI IN THE TRUNK. I ALSO PACKED US CLEAN CLOTHES, PAJAMAS, TOOTHBRUSHES, TOOTHPASTE, SOAP, SHAMPOO, CONDITIONER, PILLOWS, BLANKETS, FLASHLIGHT WITH BATTERIES."

"Alright alright I get it." Said Sans as he buckled himself into the passenger seat.

"THEN LET US WAIT NO LONGER!" Papyrus tried to jump over the door into the driver's seat but didn't quite make it and half of his body hung outside of the car. Sans got out of the car.

"Hold on I gotta pee first and get some last things."

"ALRIGHT SANS." Papyrus flailed for a bit till he dragged himself into the car. Sans then exited the house, locked the front door, and dropped a shit load of ketchup bottles into the back seats. "SANS! DO YOU REALLY NEED THAT MUCH KETCHUP?"

"Do you really need that much spaghetti?"

"...TOUCHE BROTHER. ALSO I'M GIVING YOU THE CAMERA BE SURE TO TAKE LOTS OF PHOTOS." Papyrus handed Sans a camera then turned on the car and drove them out of the neighborhood. They drove down a highway all day, passing other cars, different scenery, hotels, motels, dine-ins, and the occasional road kill. Sans took a lot of shitty blurry photos on the way, a lot of them were dumb selfies he would later put jokes to. After a few hours of driving the sun began to set. "DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD PULL OVER FOR THE NIGHT SANS?" Sans had fallen asleep 25 exits ago. Papyrus pulled off at the next rest stop, they seemed to be the only ones there. They were in the middle of a mountain range and surrounded by pine trees. Papyrus leaned his seat back, cupped his hands behind his skull, and gazed up at the stars. Sans started to stir. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye sockets with a yawn.

"Where are we now Papyrus?" Said Sans as he stretched.

"EH, SOME MOUNTAINS THAT ARE REALLY ROCKY. THIS MAP I GOT SAYS THEY ARE THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS. AND I THOUGHT ASGORE WAS BAD WITH NAMES."

"Heh." Sans looked up at the night sky. "Whoa."

"YES MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY." The two resumed staring at the twinkling stars in the dark sky in peaceful silence for awhile. Sans fell asleep first, Papyrus stayed up for half an hour or so longer watching the stars disappear behind clouds. A few hours later Sans woke up from a nightmare again, he looked around thinking he was back in Snowdin then sighed in relief. He noticed Papyrus was asleep but shivering. A convertible sports car with the hood off was not the warmest thing. Sans lifted himself from his seat to the driver's seat and cuddled his brother. Papyrus stopped shivering and the warmth lulled Sans into a peaceful sleep.

The sun rose over the tree tops. Which meant it was now time for the birds to start screaming for some other bird to fuck them. The chirping birds woke Papyrus, he blinded awake to find Sans curled up against him still sound asleep. Papyrus dared not move least he wake the adorably snoozing skeleton. Eventually Sans woke up with a lazy yawn and looked up at Papyrus.

"What?" Asked Sans.

"YOU'RE ADORABLE SANS." Said Papyrus smugly. If Sans had any skin he would have blushed a bit.

"Am not!"

"SAYS THE SKELETON WHO CUDDLED UP TO HIS BROTHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT."

"Shush you were shivering so out of the kindness of my heart I shared some of my body heat."

"THAT'S STILL AN ADORABLE ACTION SANS." Sans then playfully pushed his brother and giggled a bit, Papyrus joined in the gentle rough housing.

"So is there anything for breakfast?"

"YES."

"Is it spaghetti?"

"YES." Papyrus hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. He returned with two small sealed bowls of left over spaghetti. "SORRY IT'S COLD." Sans took one of the containers.

"Eh that's okay." Sans reached back and grabbed a bottle of ketchup to drink. Papyrus ate his pasta while looking at the map and describing how they would get to their next destination. Sans just muttered uh-huh every now and then. After breakfast the two got back on the highway.

"HEY SANS HOW ABOUT SOME COOL MUSIC?" Sans nodded and Papyrus turned on the radio to a pop station. The two bobbed their heads in sync with the beat, chatted, and commented on the scenery. After a few hours they arrived to a new rest stop that was next to a large open hilly park. "AH THIS LOOKS LIKE A GOOD SPOT FOR LUNCH. WE COULD HAVE A PICNIC!"

"That grassy hill over there looks good." Sans pointed off to a large hill not too far away. Papyrus grabbed some of the food and started to hike up the hill. "What no blanket to lay on?"

"NAH THE GRASS LOOKS SOFT SO I WANT TO LAY ON IT." He plopped the food down on the top and waveed for Sans to join him. "COME ON SANS THE VIEW IS BEAUTIFUL!" Sans grinned to himself, grabbed the camera, and leisurely walked up the hill. "SANS HURRY UP! I'D LIKE TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU BEFORE THE SUN GOES DOWN AGAIN!"

"I will walk slower Papyrus, don't think I won't."

"DON'T YOU DARE SANS!" Sans slowed his speed by about half.

"Oh no my legs seem to only have half the speed." He chuckled.

"SANS!"

"Oh no now they aren't working at all." Sans fell onto the grass face first. "Help me Papyrus I've fallen and can't get up." It was hard for him not to laugh.

"SANS STOP PLAYING AROUND! YOUR SPAGHETTI IS GETTING COLD!"

"It's already cold. And I can't get up. I, lack, the, energy... Uuuuggghhh..." Sans dramatically went limp. Papyrus rolled his eyes and walked down, scooped up his brother and carried him up to the picnic spot. He thought about just dropping Sans onto the ground, but that'd be cruel, he'd never do something like that to his beloved brother, he's too much of a precious cinnamon roll. So Papyrus gently set Sans on the grass. Sans fell onto the grass face first again.

"REALLY SANS? REALLY?"

"What? The grass is really soft, and warm from the sun."

"IS IT NOW?"

"Yeah, why don't you join me?" Sans looked up at his brother. Papyrus lowered himself onto his belly next to Sans.

"WOW IT IS. THIS IS ACTUALLY REALLY NICE."

"Perfect for napping."

"OF COURSE YOU'D SAY THAT SANS."

"I think I'll take a nap right now." Sans shut his eye sockets.

"SANS NO, THIS IS BROTHER BONDING TIME! NOT NAPPING IN THE GRASS TIME!"

"Nap time."

"I WILL NUZZLE YOU."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Said Sans sarcastically. Papyrus then tapped his face against the side of Sans's head and nuzzled it. "Bro I will fight you!" Papyrus then full on cuddled and nuzzled Sans.

"ACCEPT MY BROTHERLY AFFECTION!"

"Never!" Sans laughed. "No amount of affection will subdue me!" Papyrus then rolled them around laughing.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! THEN I SHALL HAVE TO USE MY ULTIMATE TICKLE ATTACK!"

"Oh no."

"OH YES!" Papyrus then unzipped Sans's jacket, revealing his sexy bone titties and abs. Papyrus then leaned down slowly, and blew Sans a raspberry on the front of his spine sense neither of them had actual stomachs. Sans laughed uncontrollably and tried to push Papyrus off.

"AHAHAHAHA! P-PAPYRUS! S-STOP! HAHAHAH! THAT T-TICKLES!" Yelled Sans as he squirmed. But Papyrus did not stop, he even pinned Sans's arms over his head and continued to mercilessly raspberry his brother. Eventually Papyrus let up. He hovered over Sans while still pinning his arms back. They gazed into each others eye sockets for a moment. Papyrus then leaned his face down to Sans, they slowly shut their eye sockets as they kissed. Well clanked their teeth together cause they don't have any lips. Papyrus released his grip on Sans's wrists and slowly trailed his hands down to the other's chest, then further down to the hip bones. Sans gently wrapped his arms around Papyrus's neck. The two started to stroke and grind against each other sensually. After a short while they looked at each other. "Back seat of the car?" Asked Sans. Papyrus scooped up Sans. 

"ROOF UP." Said Papyrus as he trotted them down the hill and set them in the back of the car. He reached to the front of the car and hit a button which made the retracted roof unfold over them. They didn't even wait for the roof to finish before returning to the soft kisses and gentle caresses. This slow and caring pace continued, even as they undressed each other. Sans enjoyed being on bottom, he got to be lazy, and Papyrus was always so attentive. Quiet moans escaped their mouths as their pelvic bones were rubbed together. Sans started to urge for Papyrus to go faster, though Papyrus only increased the pace by a bit. Annoyed, Sans started to whine he had needs damn it and right now he needed to get his ass wrecked, at least a little bit wrecked. Papyrus did increase the pressure, he didn't want to rock the car too much nor hurt his darling brother. Sans was willing to compromise with this. The pleasure increased, Sans arched his spine and let out a louder groan. The taller skeleton nuzzled the others neck to muffle his own sounds and please Sans more. Papyrus eventually reached climax, then he rode out his orgasm till Sans got his as well. The two then cuddled and napped in each others arms for about an hour. After they dressed and packed up everything the two skeletons got back on the road.

"So where to know bro?" Asked Sans before he uncapped a bottle of ketchup and downed it.

"I WAS THINKING WE COULD DRIVE TO THE BEACH. YOU KNOW, TAN OUR BONES A BIT." Said Papyrus.

"Ah good, I'll start thinking of some beach and ocean puns to use for when we get there."

"SANS NO!"

"Sans yes.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Papyrus slammed his head against the steering wheel while Sans chuckled. They drove off towards the sea, the next stop in their road trip.


	12. Vegan Hentai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some lovely fanart my friend sent me that I sent to an other friend that somehow made it sexual. This one is definitely one of the more fucked up kinda smutty chapters the pairing is Sans/Flowey, you have been warned unless you're one of those dumb-asses who doesn't read the summary before hand. This one is kinda short but hilarious.

The forest outside of Snowdin was quiet today, the only real sounds were coming from Sans's feet crunching the snow on the path. The skeleton found a clear spot under a tree and curled up on it for a two hour nap. However it was interrupted by a sharp pain over his bones. He opened his eye sockets and found his body covered in thick thorn covered vines. Flowey grew up from the ground and moved close to Sans's face.

"Howdy Sans!" Said the demonic flower. "I bet you're wondering why I have you all wrapped up like this. You see I'm going to use to for my own purposes, with my vines around you I can control your movements. You are my puppet now, and I'm going to use you to kill the human before they win the game. Now then let's-" Flowey's monologue was interrupted by a loud groan from the skeleton. "Um... What was that?"

"O-Oooooh my god! MMmmmm! Fuck yes!" Moaned Sans.

"Stop making those sounds!"

"S-Sorry I c-can't help it. Bondage is like m-my kink." Sans groaned and rolled his head back.

"I said shut up!" Flowey bend Sans's limbs back which only prompted an even louder moan.

"Oh god fuck yes! Tighter please!"

"Stop getting off from this! I'm trying to use your special type of attacks to kill others!"

"MMmmmm! Oh am I being disobedient?"

"Yes stop it!"

"Punish me then, oh fuck please punish me!"

"EW NO STOP SAYING THINGS!" Sans continued to moan and groan. Infuriated, Flowey grew a pair of extra thorny vines and started to slap the shit out of Sans.

"A-AH! YES PUNISH ME HARDER!" 

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE ENJOYING THIS! I INTEND TO USE YOU TO MURDER THOSE YOU LOVE! AREN'T YOU BOTHERED THE SLIGHTEST BIT BY THAT?"

"N-Nope, not right now. Too busy getting off from all this sweet sweet pain and bondage." Sans let out a long moan and arched his back.

"OH MY GOD DO NOT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" 

"A-Ah!! I think I'm g-gonna cum!" Shouted Sans. Flowey dropped Sans at this point and retracted all his vines back into the ground. He then held up his two leaf arms.

"Nope fuck this shit I'm out." 

"N-No wait please! I was s-so close." Whimpered the skeleton.

"Nope fuck this shit, fuck this plan, fuck you but not in that way, and fuck everything I'll just do something else." Flowey disappeared into the ground. After a moment Sans got up and dusted himself off. He smiled at the success of his plan for freedom from the flower's fucking hentai shit. Sans headed back home to finish his nap on the couch.


	13. Bath Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every few weeks the skelebros need to scrub their bones least the gunk start to build up and rot them. And guess who hates bath day. Pairing is Sans/Papyrus.

Papyrus gathered up bottles of hydrogen peroxide and some soft bristled brushes. He also grabbed some air freshener, nothing beat spraying your face with good smelling chemical mist after scrubbing your bones clean.

"SANS! OH SANS! WHERE ARE YOU BROTHER? I GOT THE BATH STUFF!" Said Papyrus as he set all the crap he gathered next to the tub. "SANS COME ON! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE NEED TO TAKE A BATH TODAY." Sans did not reply, he hated bath day so, so, so much. Papyrus groaned in annoyance, his brother was hiding again like he does every bath day. Time to get out the ketchup baited traps again. "SANS JUST COME OUT NOW, LET'S NOT MAKE THIS RIDICULOUS." 

Sans peaked out from his hiding place under the kitchen sink, Papyrus would check his room first so this gave him a good shot at running away. Papyrus walked down stairs and blocked the windows and doors. Sans was stuck in his home. Papyrus set down a fresh new bottle of ketchup in the middle of the living room.

"OK DON'T COME OUT BROTHER. I'LL JUST BATHE BY MYSELF." Papyrus walked back upstairs and opened the bathroom door then closed it, he didn't step inside. He positioned himself into a pouncing position from atop the stairs. Now to play the waiting game.

Sans quietly cussed to himself, he knew the ketchup was a trap, but how could he resist the sweet sweet tang of that tomato smoothie paste. Maybe if he moved quickly enough... Sans bolted for the ketchup. Papyrus pounced crying out a mighty war cry.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Shouted Papyrus as he fell onto his brother. Poor Sans was too startled to dodge and was pinned to the floor. He struggled to get out from under his brother.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no no no!" Said Sans as he clawed at the carpet.

"NO ESCAPE SANS. YOU ARE GETTING A BATH!"

"But I don't want to."

"I WILL SCRUB YOU DOWN MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo."

"COMPLAIN ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU ARE GETTING WASHED RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus carried Sans into the bathroom then locked and barricaded them in. "NOW ARE YOU GOING TO COOPERATE AND GET IN THE TUB OR DO I HAVE TO DO THAT MYSELF?"

"I don't wanna!" Sans laid down on the floor in protest. Papyrus grumbled to himself. He then picked up Sans, stripped him down, and dunked him into the bath tub. "Sheesh Pap if you wanted to cop a feel of my naked body all you had to do was ask."

"YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Papyrus put the bottles and brushes onto the tubs edge then stripped and got in himself.

"I'm impressed, you came up with this whole personal hygiene thing just so you could bathe with me."

"NO I'M ONLY IN HERE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T WILLINGLY SCRUB YOURSELF AND YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET BETWEEN THE VERTEBRA ON YOUR BACK."

"You could have just asked, I'd be happy to take you from behind." Sans winked.

"SANS WHY MUST YOU BE SO PERVERSE ON BATH DAY?"

"Because I can." Papyrus just shook his head at his brother and started to scrub his own bones. Sans eventually grabbed one of the brushes and scrubbed himself down, there was no escaping until he was clean Papyrus would make sure of that. After the brothers had cleaned their fronts and anything else with in reach, Sans turned around to let Papyrus clean his back. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SANS! THERE ARE EMPTY KETCHUP PACKETS LODGED IN YOUR SPINE AND RIB CAGE!" Papyrus shouted with distaste. 

"Heh, well Grillby was out of bottled ketchup so he gave me packets instead." Sans chuckled.

"YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO EAT THE PACKETS."

"Eh I was too lazy to open them. Plus the crunch was kinda cool." Papyrus whacked the brush on the top of Sans's skull. "Ow! What was that for bro?"

"FOR NOT TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF! I MEAN REALLY THESE PACKETS ARE PROBABLY FILLED WITH BACTERIA ." Papryus had to pluck the small plastic rectangles out one by one.

"Says the guy who cracks his bones while trying to lift boulders like Undyne."

"HEY I AM ONLY DOING THAT TO GET STRONGER!"

"Let me see your back."

"NO!"

"Papryus, Let me see your back!" Sans's tone was serious. Papyrus huffed but spun around. His back was riddled with hair line cracks. "Oh, Pap..." 

"WHATEVER IT'S FINE!" Said Papyrus as he crossed his arms. Sans hugged the taller skeleton from behind, and Papyrus clutched his fists. Sans started to kiss at Papyrus's spine, Papyrus eased a bit. Sans moved up to his brother's neck and Papyrus tilted his head to give Sans more space. Papyrus allowed Sans to turns him around and lower his crossed arms. He was then lowered onto the tub's bottom. Sans moved to straddle Papyrus, then lowered himself down to kiss the other. After a moment, Sans pulled away to kiss down Papyrus's sternum, spine, and pelvis bone. He looked up to Papyrus who gave a needy whine and spread his legs out. Sans grinned wider and started to kiss and nip at the pelvic area. Papyrus arched his spine and rolled his skull back. Soft gasps and groans escaped from the taller skeletons teeth. Sans curled his fingers around the tail bone. Sans continued to gently grind his face against Papyrus's crotch, Papyrus steadily grew louder and more vocal. The shorter skeleton had to hold down the others femurs least his face get smashed in.

"S-SANS I THINK I'M GONNA-AAAHH!!!" Papyrus gasped then grabbed Sans's skull and pressed in harder against himself. He reached climax then let his arms go limp, letting Sans's head go. Sans leaned back and wiped his permagrin. He then bolted for the door. Papyrus was still recovering from his orgasm and couldn't manage to crawl himself out of the tub. "W-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Sans broke free from the bathroom and ran.

"Later Papyrus!" Shout Sans as he made his escape.

"SANS GET BACK HERE YOU WERE NOT FULLY CLEANED!" Papyrus shouted back in vain. He waved his hand indifferently, he had gotten his brother clean enough for today. Papyrus laid back down in the tub and finished scrubbing his own bones.


	14. Burning Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby calls Sans on his tab, and Sans pays up. Pairing Grillby/Sans.

Sans entered Grillby's with the intention of getting a burger and drinking all the ketchup in the building. He sat on his usual bar seat.

"Hey Grillby, the usual please." Said Sans. Grillby slammed his palm down on the counter in front of Sans which startled the small skeleton, his other hand was on his hip.

"Not today Sans, I'm calling your tab." Said Grillby, Sans groaned and let his head fall onto the counter.

"Aw come on Grillz, can't ya just let it slide for today?"

"Nope." Grillby's eyes were stone cold, even though his body is made out of fire and therefore the opposite of stone cold. Sans looked up to Grillby who drummed his fingers waiting for a reply. Sans sighed.

"Er, sorry I'm flat broke."

"As usual." Grillby leaned back. "You could pay me next week with interest if you'd like. But I doubt you will."

"Ain't that the truth." Sans leaned forward on the bar counter.

"Then perhaps I should have you pay in an other way? You know, "work" off your debt to me with some physical labor." It was more of a demand rather than a request. Sans gulped, he figured that Grillby meant sex. Grillby leaned over the counter and Sans shifted his gaze down then quickly glanced up. "You seem to like that idea." He smirked.

"I-I have no idea what you mean." Sans crossed his arms. Grillby cupped Sans's chin and pulled the skeleton's face closer to his own. His flames flared a bit and Sans's nervous eye shifting intensified. 

"Your eyes give your emotions away Sans. I bet if you had flesh you'd be blushing extremely hard right now." Grillby chuckled softly. Sans curled his fingers and gulped. No escape now his ass is fucked, or at least it will be very soon. Grillby walked over to the front of the nearly empty building and flipped the sign around to say CLOSED for anyone wanting to enter the building. He then locked the door and walked back to the only other person inside. Sans pressed his knees together, maybe if he pretended Grillby wasn't there he'd go away. Grillby slammed his hands down on the counter, pinning Sans in. Sans felt a shiver run up his spine as the words "oh" and "shit" repeated in his mind. Grillby leaned in close to Sans.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to, I won't make an other move unless you say so. So, what will it be Sansy?" Grillby spoke softly. Sans gulped again, Grillby knew what being called Sansy did to Sans and that was cheating! The skeleton took a moment to calm himself. He then spun around and locked eyes with the flaming man in front of him.

"On one condition." Said Sans. Grillby quirked an eyebrow. "I get to top."

"Nope."

"Oh come on Grillz!"

"Nope."

"Fine. But I get to be up vertically, not gonna be some submissive bitch on my back or stomach or hands and knees for you."

"That would have been so much fun though Sansy~."

"And you don't get to call me Sansy." Sans crossed his arms, trying to hide his blush.

"Sheesh anything else? Maybe no moaning or caressing? How about no fun at all?"

"No no, just those two things."

"Very well, but I want you to let me release inside you in return for not bending you over and fucking you like the bitch that you are."

Sans rolled the magic white dots that occupied his eye sockets. "Alright. And sense you seem so keen on being a dom like that, maybe I'll let you if my debt gets high enough again."

"With how you are I'll have you on your hands and knees in a week."

"Thanks for the motivation for me to cut back." Sans slid off the bar stood and walked up to Grillby.

"You're just trying to annoy me at this point aren't you?" Said Grillby as he opened the back door. Sans walked in. 

"Yep." Sans stood in the middle of the room and turned around to the taller man. Grillby shut and locked the door behind him. He then helped Sans up onto a spare bar stool so they were roughly the same height and kissed him hard. Sans wrapped his arms around the others head and kissed back even harder. This is the part of the fic where if Sans had a tongue and ever opened his mouth, their tongues would have battled for dominance. Seeing as he couldn't shove his tongue down Sans's throat, Grillby had to be content with merely running his flame like tongue over the skeleton's permagrin. He then unzipped Sans's jacket and let it fall to the floor. Grillby also untied his bow tie and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. All the less work for the skeleton, which Sans more than welcomed. Sans just leaned back and watched Grillby undress him and himself, turning his head to the side whenever the flaming man wanted to run his tongue along Sans's neck or collar bone. Eventually Grillby had them both stripped down and Sans was beyond just hot and needy. Grillby picked up Sans and moved them to a spare booth seat where he sat down and set the skeleton in his lap. They had a short passionate make out session with plenty of groping. Grillby then spun Sans around and lined himself up.

"Oh going to take me from behind Grillz?" Sans said smugly.

"Got a problem with that?" Asked Grillby as he pressed his erect member against the lowest part of Sans's spine.

"Not at all." Sans leaned back then Grillby shoved himself into a gap in the skeleton's pelvis. "H-Holy shit!" Sans gasped as he reached back to grip Grillby's thighs for support.

"Too rough?"

"N-No you're just fucking huge!" Sans groaned as he let himself get used to the new size inside him.

"Then I'll start moving." Grillby gripped onto Sans's hips. Sans gave a few nods and Grillby started to rock his hips up. Sans took a moment to get used to the movement, eventually soft moans filled the air. Grillby ran his tongue up Sans's neck as he increased his pace. Sans couldn't do much so he merely arched his spine and tried to grind down as Grillby thrust up. Heat filled Sans from the inside out, and Grillby's color seemed to brighten as his temperature increased. Grillby used one arm to pin Sans's hips to his own and used his other hand to stroke and caress the curves of the skeleton's ribs. With every thrust, Sans's bones rattled, he was enjoying this more than he wanted to. Grillby's hand trailed up from the ribs to Sans's face. "Scream for me Sans." Groaned Grillby.

"H-Huh?" Sans gasped.

"I want to hear you moan my name." Grillby let out a moan as he found an especially nice angle. Sans chuckled.

"Alright Grillz. Mmmm yes ooooh yess fuuuuck yeah j-just like that Grillby ooooh!" The skeleton's voice was full of sarcasm.

"San seriously. A-Actually moan my name please." Grillby nuzzled Sans's face. Sans let the pleasure build up and his breath hitched.

"O-Oh fuck, Grillby!" Sans arched his spine as he felt his climax approach. Grillby pressed in as hard as he could as he reached his orgasm. Flames filled up Sans's torso and shot out from between his ribs and mouth. Soon the flames died down to a warm ember and Grillby pulled out from the skeletal pelvis. Sans had to take a moment to stop his bones from rattling. "Damn G-Grillz, I gotta say that was pretty hot."

"Really Sans, you made a pun right after sex?" Grillby pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you expect me not to pass up such an opportunity?"

"...No. I should have made no puns part of the terms."

"Ha too late now! Shit I think you burned my bones a bit." Sans rubbed his ass.

"Well I have to finish up closing the place. You can stay here and rest for awhile." Grillby got up and dressed, Sans didn't even try to look away. 

"So I paid my debt right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll just create more later." Grillby winked at Sans before he left the room.

"I think I might just do that." Sans folded his hands behind his head and took a nap.


	15. Mettaton! After Dark~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My darling, disgusting friend Riley asked that I write a smutty MettaSans fic because apparently there is not enough of that on the internet, so anyway... Mettaton is a little shit and his favorite victim to tease is Sans, who he finds asleep at one of his sentry stations. And then Sans's torment is increased when Papyrus shows up. Pairing is Mettaton/Sans.

Sans was resting his eye sockets, not napping just resting his eye sockets, at his sentry station in Snowdin. He liked it out at the edge of the forest, it was peaceful, no one really came out here except him and his brother. And sometimes that TV star robot who thought he was the shit.

"Helloooooooooooo Saaaans!" Sung Mettaton. Sans cracked open an eye socket and looked around, no one was in front of his station. He went back to resting. "Sans wake up." The skeleton jolted up.

"Huh?" Sans looked around more frantically."

"Down here darling." Mettaton huffed. Sans scooted back in his seat and found the giant calculator with arms under the station.

"Oh my god no what are you doing here?" Sans put his face in his hands and groaned.

"I'm bored and you're fun so I thought I'd drop by." Mettaton reached his arm behind himself.

"Oooooh no, no no no, you put that arm back up front right now!"

"You can't stop it darling! It's already in motion!"

"Don't you fucking dare bot!" Sans moved to get up but it was too late. The switch was flipped.

"OOOOOH YEEEEES!" Moaned Mettaton as he posed in his EX body and stuck out his tongue. Sans facepalmed.

"Put that back in your mouth."

"How's it suppose to pleasure you if it's trapped between my teeth?"

"...But what if someone walks by?"

"Don't worry about that, no one's going to walk over here."

"F-Fine just get it over with you damn sex bot." Sans spread his legs and Mettaton wasted no time in getting Sans's shorts pulled down to the femurs and his face against the pelvic bone. The short skeleton jumped a bit. "Hey careful with that! Ever hear of being gentle?"

"Being gentle is no fun darling." Mettaton ran his tongue up the front of Sans's pelvis, then shoved it all the way back to his sacrum, then teased the coccyx. Sans laid his head down on the table top and groaned. "Mmmm yes no need to be shy Sans, be as loud as you want~!"

"F-Fuck..." Sans's breath hitched. His hips bucked as Mettaton's tongue poked and prodded around searching for particularly sensitive spots. The skeleton groaned and gasped, his fingers clawed at the surface of the station. 

And then Papyrus walked by.

"SANS! ARE YOU ASLEEP AT YOUR STATION AGAIN!?" Exclaimed the taller skeleton. Sans jumped up in surprise, nearly making Mettaton hit his head under the table.

"P-Papyrus? Oh heeeeey.... What's up bro?" Said Sans as he scooted in to hide more of himself. Papyrus stepped up to the front of the station.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER! IT'S BEEN DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T, RE CALIBRATED, YOUR, PUZZLES! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING OUT HERE?" Papyrus put his hands on the table top. Sans frantically tried to think up something to tell his brother. Mettaton got a brilliant idea. The robot flipped a second switch and his tongue started to vibrate, which caused Sans go gasp even louder.

"SANS ARE YOU OK? YOU LOOK A BIT UNUSUAL." Papyrus held up a hand in concern.

"I'm F-F-F-F-Fine bro!"

"YOU SEEM LIKE YOU'RE COLD. MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE YOU HOME."

"A-A-A-AH don't w-worry about it Pap. I-I can take care of mys-seeeeeelf." Sans was trying to resisted arching himself back. Mettaton's antics were not helping.

"YOU SEEM TO BE CHATTERING YOUR TEETH A LOT, DO YOU HAVE A COLD? SANS I MUST TAKE YOU HOME AT ONCE!" Papyrus moved to go pick up Sans.

"Wait what's that over there in the far distance!? I think it's a human Papyrus!" Sans said at a rapid speed and pointed his finger towards further in the forest.

"WHAT? A HUMAN? REALLY!? WHERE?! I'LL GO CAPTURE IT NOW SANS!!!" Papyrus ran off nyehing loudly. Sans sighed out of relief, then gasped and groaned as his pleasure built to near climax.

"O-Ohh fuck! M-Mettaton!" Moaned Sans as he released. The skeleton slumped over exhausted. Mettaton slithered up from under the table and leaned over it.

"That was a wonderful performance darling~! I'm sure the audience loved it!" Mettaton giggled.

"Audience? What audience?"

"Well the audience who are currently watching: Mettaton! After Dark~! of course."

"..." Sans tugged up his shorts. "You were filming this?!?"

"Yes. Now then, we ran out of time." Mettaton looked towards a hidden camera in a tree. "See you next time all you naughty adults!" He then ran off back to the Hotlands. Sans had to take a moment to get over the fact that all that shit had just happened.

After a few minutes, Sans got up and took a short cut back to his house. He had a few channels to block.


	16. 20 Sanses, 1 Papyrus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my "friend" Dio who decided to make my harmless joke sexual, I have to write a smut with 20 Sanses and 1 Papyrus. This'll be so horrible. Ship is Papyrus/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans/Sans. I am a very serious fanfic writer.

Papyrus was enjoying his peaceful day. He was on the couch reading a book and preparing for an afternoon nap. His brother Sans walked by.

"Sup bro?" Asked Sans as he walked by Papyrus and into the kitchen.

"HELLO SANS!" Replied Papyrus without looking up from his novel. Sans walked by Papyrus and into the kitchen.

"Sup bro?" Asked this Sans as he passed.

"HELLO SANS!" Said Papyrus. "...' He peaked up from his book then shrugged and resumed reading. A third Sans walked by Papyrus and to the kitchen.

"Sup bro?" Said the next Sans as he walked. Papyrus set down his book and watched Sans enter the kitchen. He got up and followed and found a large number of Sanses in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE???" Exclaimed Papyrus. All twenty Sanses turned their heads and looked at the taller skeleton.

"Hey Papyrus." The harem of Sanses said in unison. A moment of awkward silence passed.

"...HOLY FUCKING SHIT." Said Papyrus as the army of Sanses swarmed him and started to chant "bro" over and over much like those damn seagulls from "Finding Nemo".

"Hey back off he's my bro!" Said Sans 1 (for everyone's convenience the Sanses will now be numbered) as he pushed Sans 5 away. 

"He's my bro too!" Retorted Sans 5 before he shoved Sans 1 back. This caused a chain reaction to where Sanses 1, 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 15, and 19 started to fight while Sanses 2, 5, 6, 11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, and 20 piled up on the couch for a nap. Papyrus scooted out of the way while half the Sanses fought.

"SANSES PLEASE! THERE'S NO NEED TO FIGHT! THERE'S PLENTY OF ME TO GO AROUND!" Papyrus tried to break up the fight but oh my god, too many pun making brothers. "WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU ALL FIGHTING ANYWAY?!"

"Because there's 20 of us but only one of you. We can't possibly share you equally. At least not sexually." Said Sans 12.

"HOLD ON, SO YOU ALL WANT TO FUCK ME?" The 10 Sanses nodded their heads, even the napping 10 stuck up their thumbs to agree. "WELL THEN... MY VIRGINITY IS DEFINITELY BEING THREATENED."

"Oh it's more than just being threatened bro." Said Sans 4.

"It's having war declared on it!" Sans 13 shouted. All 20 Sanses then dog piled onto Papyrus.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOW THE HELL IS THIS EVEN GOING TO WORK???" Papyrus exclaimed while he dug his way out of the bone pile.

"Well I suppose one of us can have your mouth, and other can fuck your ass, one can ride you, and two can get jerked off by you." Said Sans 17 as he counted off with his fingers.

"So that's 5 at a time, with 20 of us that 4 rounds for you Pap." Sans 6 said causally.

"OH. WELL I WAS NOT EXPECTING TO DO THIS TODAY BUT OK LET'S DO IT!" Said Papyrus (the hell do you mean weren't expecting to do this today? Were you planning on getting gangbanged by 20 clones of your brother next week?). Papyrus began to undress while the Sanses decided who went first and got what side/part of Papyrus. They went with the simple "first come first served" method. Sanses 9, 12, 4, 7, and 2 undressed the fastest and latched onto Papyrus. Sans 7 began to passionately make out with Papyrus while the other 4 fondled the taller skeleton's more sensitive bones. The other 15 Sanses either watched like the disgusting perverts they were, or napped.

Papyrus gasped and arched his spine. The sound of bones clanking together filled the room as the first group of 5 Sanses eased Papyrus down on his knees. The five stripped off their shorts and stepped into position. Sans 9 hugged Papyrus from behind and rubbed his pelvis against Papyrus's. Sans 4 hooked his femurs over Papyrus's hips and grabbed onto his shoulders; Sans 12 and 7 took either of their brother's hands and shoved them to their crotches. Lastly, Sans 2 dragged over a chair and stood up on it and brought Papyrus's face down to his junk. Pelvises were thrust, bones were rattled, the five Sanses softly gasped and sweetly moaned their brother's name. The taller skeleton couldn't move much, he was pinned from every side, but damn if he didn't love all this affection he was getting. The Sans at his mouth was whispering words of praise and lovingly caressing his skull. This continued till the first five Sanses came one after an other, then left Papyrus and piled up in the corner for a post-sex nap. The next group of five, Sanses 5, 8, 14, 17, and 20 wasted no time on claiming a part of Papyrus for their sexual pleasure. The taller skeleton gasped for breath, he was kinda tired from the first round, he was unsure how'd he survive three more.

"O-OH MY GOD..." Papyrus said shakily. Sanses 5 and 14 took Papyrus's hands, Sans 20 slipped onto the brother's front, and Sans 8 took him from behind. Sans 20 crawled up onto the chair and cupped the taller skeleton's face.

"Aww don't tell me you're already done after one round Papyrus." Cooed Sans 20.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TAKE 100 SANSES AT ONCE! OK MAYBE NOT UNLESS THE SANSES WERE REALLY TINY, THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH ROOM FOR SOMEONE ON ONE PERSON AFTER AL-AAAHH!!" Papyrus cut himself off with a moan as his pelvis was doubled grinded on again. Sans 20 brought Papyrus's mouth to his crotch.

"100 at once eh? Well let's see how you deal with 4 rounds of Sanses first bro." He winked and chuckled. Papyrus shut his eye sockets and let the sounds of groaning Sanses and clanking bones fill his skull. He was already heavily stimulated from the first round, he came before the second Sans group was even half way done. The five Sanses didn't stop to give poor Papyrus a break and kept on fucking him. Papyrus squirmed at the over stimulation. Soon enough the second group reached orgasm and joined the first in the corner for sleep. Papyrus got maybe 15 seconds to catch his breath before Sanses 6, 11, 15, 18 and 19 pounced. It didn't take much for these 5 to make Papyrus cum a second time. The two at his pelvis, Sanses 11, and 18, were merciless with their fucking, they thrust onto Papyrus in sync with each other. Sans 19 who had the left hand started to groan the loudest.

"Holy fuck Pap, you have no idea how damn sexy you look right now!" Gasped Sans 19. "Getting fucked from every side, looking like you're just drowning in all this action. S-Shit that look in your eye sockets is enough to drive me wild!" Sans 19 was the first of the third group to orgasm. He was soon followed by the other four and they left Papyrus for the last five. Papyrus got a whopping 10 and a half seconds to recover before he was mounted from every side. Sanses 1, 3, 10, 13, and 16 however were gentle with the over stimulated skeleton. Sans 1 at Papyrus's front pelvis leaned up to kiss him before Sans 16 mouth fucked him.

"Just relax Papy, we intend to make this round feel so good for you." Cooed Sans 1. The last group of Sanses moved their hips slowly in tandem. Papyrus softly groaned and arched back carefully. The five took turns on whispering words of encouragement and affectation as they lovingly fucked Papyrus. The clanking of bones from before had been replaced with soft thumping. Sanses 3, 10, 13 and 16 had already been heavily aroused from watching the first three rounds and didn't take long to cum. Those four gave Papyrus loving kisses before leaving Sans 1 to finish Papyrus off. Sans 1 lowered Papyrus onto his back and continued to ride him.

"S-SANS..." Papyrus barely managed to speak. Sans 1 leaned down and kissed Papyrus as gently as he could, he came shortly after but continued to grind his pelvis against the skeleton under him. The taller skeleton finally came for a third time and went limp. Sans 1 scooted off and cuddled up to Papyrus. Papyrus tried to say something but he was so exhausted that he just shut his eye sockets and slept. The 20 Sanses cleaned Papyrus up, got him dressed in his pj's, then tucked their brother into bed and left him to sleep.

All the Sanses then high fived each other like a bunch of drunk frat boys rather than let this fic end on that sweet note.


	17. CALCULATOR WITH ARMS GETTING BEAT BY A SMOL ANGRY SKELETON IN A SUIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALCULATOR WITH ARMS GETTING BEAT BY A SMOL ANGRY SKELETON IN A SUIT!

CALCULATOR WITH ARMS GETTING BEAT BY A SMOL ANGRY SKELETON IN A SUIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my drafts exactly like this and I can't remember what I planned to write here but this is funny to me and I'm posting as is. Actual chapters coming soon now that I'm out of my writer's block. Also I want to note that I want to get to 69 chapters for this fic, so send in suggestions.


	18. Frozen Fire and Edgy Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell, an au full of edge. Not even this Hot Topic dipped universe is safe from fanfic. This chapter was based off a rp I had with a friend. I literally just copy and pasted it then edited it into a better format. Comment who you think I rped as. Ship is Underfell Papyrus x Underfell Grillby (aka Chillby).

Papyrus kicks in the door to Chillby's bar and grill. "CHILLBY! COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!"

Oh shit, thought Chillby, what does he want? He stood up from the underside of his bar, turned and looked at Papyrus. "... Yes?" He said, casually cleaning the table with a wet rag.

Papyrus walked over and slammed his palms down on the counter. "I DEMAND YOU DROP MY BROTHER'S DEBT." 

"Mm.. Perhaps for a price." He said sternly with hands on his hips.

"THAT SEEMS COUNTER PRODUCTIVE, I WANT YOU TO DROP THE DEBT, NOT PAY IT OFF."

"No no no, I'm saying I will, but you have to do something for me, first." He said, leaning an elbow on the counter. 

"OH I SEE! NYAHAHAHAH! SO, WHO DO I NEED TO KILL? AND WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LAZY AS TO NOT DO IT YOURSELF? WOULD YOU JUST BE HUNTED DOWN FOR BY THEIR FAMILY AND DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT BULLSHIT? HMM, THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE."

"No. Do not kill anyone. I'm talking about a different kind of price." He gestured by cupping his hand into an O shape and shaking it in front of his mouth while pressing his tongue up against his cheek, then pulling it away in sync with the moment of his hand. 

"...DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN WHORE TO YOU!?!?" Exclaimed Papyrus, he looked offended, pissed, and just a tiny bit turned on. "DAMN, AS FLATTERED AS I AM THAT YOU WANT TO FUCK ME. I THINK I'LL NEED AN OTHER REASON TO EVEN CONSIDER THAT."

"If you are into that, then sure." Chillby shrugged. The bartender then turned and gathered some ingredients into a blender. "... How about a milkshake?" He said, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Chillby knew about Papyrus's love for these from his drunk brother. 

"..." Papyrus was silent, he did like milk it was good for the bones. And what's better than milk? Milk with ice cream and other tasty things blended together of course. The allure of a sweet treat called to Papyrus like a very horny siren, you know those mermaid fuckers that sing to lonely guy sailors so they crash into rocks and fall into the water so the fishy abominations of nature can feast on their blue ball bodies. 

"Is that a yes, I hear?" The bartender said, grabbing the blender and pouring it into a tall glass. Papyrus thought for a moment.

"MAKE IT FREE MILKSHAKES WHENEVER I WANT, AND DROPPING MY BROTHER'S CURRENT DEBT. YOU CAN MAKE A NEW TAB FOR HIM IF HE CONTINUES TO BE A SHIT HEAD. AND YOU GOT A DEAL." Papyrus moved his arms up to cross them. Chillby grinned. "Deal." Chillby stuck out his hand and muttered something like: "And you have to have sex with me." under his breath quickly. Papyrus shook it and the other handed him the milkshake. The skeleton sat down and sucked down the sweet milky goodness.

Milkshakes and sex, the new Netflix and chill.

Chillby leaned on the counter and gazed at his skeletal patron. Papyrus sipped the desert drink through the straw. This is the most vanilla thing anyone is going to see. He looked at Chillby. 

"ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH ME DRINK THIS THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Unless you want to make conversation." He shrugged.

"YOU'RE A BIT OF A CREEP CHILLBZ."

"And who says you aren't?" Papyrus was now half way done with the milkshake.

"I DO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT A CREEP!" Chillby picked up the rag again, wiping the counter down.

"Mm. So it seems." Papyrus finished drinking and pushes the dirty glass to Chillby; he took the glass, plucking out the plastic straw and tossing it out, the bartender gives no rat asses about the environment. What a douche. He shoved the glass into the sink. Papyrus was staring at Chillby. "What?"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING." Blurted Papyrus.

"Alright." Chillby replied as he cleaned the glass, eventually setting it out to dry.

Papyrus though that maybe he could sneak away and not put his ass in harms way. Burns hurt, especially cold burns, especially cold burns that were inside your butt hole or other orifice, or orifices. He slipped out of the stool and, what he thought was sneakily, made his way to the door.

The bartender and anyone with working eyes saw Papyrus not so sneakily heading for the exit. "No no no, we didn't do my side of the deal yet." 

ESCAPE PAPY! YOUR ASS'S VIRGINITY IS IN DANGER! Rang in Papyrus's head. "FUCK..." Muttered the skeleton under his breath. "I WAS JUST GOING TO, TAKE A SHOWER!"

"Come back over here." Demanded the sharply dressed man. "No point in stalling."

"NO ONE COMMANDS ME EXCEPT THE ROYALS! AND EVEN THEN I CAN REFUSE!"

"Maybe you're the coward after all."

"WHAT?!?" Shouted Papyrus with genuine offense. "YOU DARE IMPLY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FEARS ANYTHING!? NYAH-AHAHAAHAH! I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU!" He walked over as threateningly as possible.

"We all fear something. Again, you're just stalling for as long as possible." Chillby stopped leaning on the counter and stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Just speaking the truth." Said Chillby with a shrug. 

"I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU OTHER WISE! LET'S FUCKING GO! ER, DO YOU HAVE A PLACE FOR US TO FUCK? I THINK IT'S A HEALTH CODE VIOLATION OR SOME SHIT IF THERE'S FUCKING IN A JOINT LIKE THIS."

"The fire exit's our best bet." He made his way over to the 'Fire Exit'. It was just a closet. A very large closet. Honestly it should be called a storage room, but no, it is a closet. Anyone who disagrees with Chillby on this is burned.

Papyrus followed. "SO LONG AS WE HAVE PRIVACY, I SUPPOSE THIS IS ALRIGHT. ALSO DON'T TELL MY BROTHER ABOUT THIS. SPARE US BOTH OF ANY PUNS HE CAN MAKE UP WITH THIS NEW MATERIAL."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." He's probably going to anyway, maybe even on a social media website and tag both skeleton brothers in it. "Go ahead and get yourself ready inside. I'll close the bar." He shuffled over to the doors of the bar, locking them and turning off the glowing OPEN sign into the window. Papyrus stepped into the room and leaned on the wall, he didn't bother to look around, there was only one way out. Chillby soon stepped inside as well, closing the door behind him and flicking on the light. The skeleton squinted his eyes, annoyed at the sudden brightness.

"What? Is the light too bright for you?" Said the bartender with a smug smirk.

"NO!" Papyrus shouted.

"You seem more annoyed than you were earlier. What's bothering you?"

"NOTHING, I'M JUST PISSED OFF! AS USUAL." He's hoping his ass ain't gonna be penetrated with a cold fire dick.

"Ah, yes. So. How would you like to start?" Chillby asked as he took off his clothes. He may leave the bow-tie on, though.

Oh shit this is happening. Papyrus gulped. "I DON"T BOTTOM."

"Neither do I."

Papyrus cracked his joints. "WELL I'M NOT BENDING OVER FOR YOU!"

"Neither am I."

"HA! THE ONLY ASS YOU'LL BE FUCKING IS YOUR OWN! I'LL MAKE YOU BEND OVER SO MUCH, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GIVE YOURSELF A RIM-JOB!" Papyrus stepped over to Chillby, the new body heat caused fog to form on the others glasses. The bartender squinted his eyes under his fogged glasses.

"You will do as I say. At least for now." He cracked his knuckles. 

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO OVER POWER ME!" He's gonna get pinned against the floor or wall or something now isn't he? Papyrus you just fucking jinxed yourself. BUT HE AIN'T GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT, BITCHES! Another smirk pulled at Chillby's lips.

"Bend over." Chillby said while rolling up his sleeves. Papyrus flipped off Chillby.

"SUCK MY DICK BITCH!" 

"I might at some point, but for now, I need you to bend, over, bitch." 

"NOT GONNA BE THAT EASY BUDDY." Papyrus crossed his arms.

"I see." Chillby removed his glasses from his face and carefully folded them up and set them on a shelf. He then looked at the skeleton for a few silent moments.

"...ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING OR-" Papyrus was cut off as Chillby pounced on him and aggressively kissed the skeleton.

"HMMPH!?" Papyrus was a bit shocked, and the crash against the floor didn't help, now he was very shocked, and probably had some head trauma. He laid there pinned for a moment before gaining control over his arms and shoving Chillby off. "YOU FUCKER! SNEAK ATTACKS WON'T GET YOU SHIT!" His breathing was a bit heavy and ragged.

Chillby pulled away and grinned, moving back down to work off Papyrus's clothes. He is not going to stop now. Papyrus growled. 

"I'LL ALLOW YOU TO UNDRESS ME, BUT THEN I'M TAKING CONTROL OF THIS." He'd really didn't want his battle body to get ripped from a struggle. He just had it washed for fuck's sake! Plus he kinda liked being undressed by someone else. But he is not going to admit that, he must be edgy.

"Mmhm. Yeah. Sure." He just continued to undress the skeleton carefully. Papyrus's ribs were now exposed. The skeleton turned his face away from the cold burning man, least he show any sign that he was enjoying this.

Chillby looked up at Papyrus. "Wow, You seem rather... Flustered." A smirk crept onto his face.

The jig is up, Papyrus should just let this facade go. He growled and turned back to Chillby. "I'M NORMALLY THE ONE PINNING THE OTHER DOWN AND RIPPING OF THEIR CLOTHING." He clenched his fists.

"Well, I guess not in this case." The bartender shrugged then moved down towards his skeletal object of affection pants.

OH SHIT HE'S GOING TO THE NO-NO ZONE! Papyrus presses his femurs together. THE BONE ZONE IS CLOSED! "D-DAMN SLOW DOWN A BIT CHILLBZ."

"Fine. What would you rather have me do?" Chillby sat up.

"WELL YOU COULD FUCKING UNDRESS TOO! SERIOUSLY I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH HIS FUCKING TITS OUT RIGHT NOW!" 

"Fine." Sighed Chillby. He took off his shirt and vest, leaving the bow-tie on. "There." 

OH NO HE'S HOTTER WITH THE SHIRT OFF. Papyrus gulped once, the other man had better tits than him, how dare someone have better tits than a skeleton. "SHEESH, I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED YOU WERE THAT FUCKING BUFF."

Chillby just shrugged, grinning as he did so. "I assume that makes you feel a bit better about the situation, no?"

"YES. YOU JUST PROVED THAT I PULL OFF THE SHIRTLESS LOOK WAY BETTER!"

"What? I do not remember proving that. When did I do that??"

"JUST NOW! THERE IS OBVIOUSLY NO CONTEST HERE." Papyrus puffed out his rib cage. Chillby rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. 

"You're stalling again."

Papyrus kicked off his boots. "NO I'M NOT!"

"That's better." Chillby grinned and took off his shoes as well.

I've notice that people tend to forget about the shoes in smuts, even if the rest of the clothing is graphically described while being removed before a fucking. Or maybe everyone but me fuck with their shoes on.

Papyrus hooked his thumbs over the hem of his pants and froze for a moment. His bones rattled a bit. Chillby unzipped his pants then looked back to Papyrus

"Are you, rattling?"

"IT'S JUST FUCKING COLD IN HERE!"

"It's really not that cold.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" He grumbled and crossed his legs, thn forced himself to stop shaking. He must, show, no, weakness! Chillby was pant-less now.

"What is taking you so long?"

Papyrus couldn't help but stare at the bulge in the other's boxers for a moment. "...I DIDN'T WANT TO MISS THE STRIP SHOW!"

"... So do you want me to put my pants back on again or something?" Said Chillby, giving Papyrus a glare.

"NO!" Papyrus shyed away from the other.

"So, what do you want me to do now, then?"

"HOW FAR YOU CAN SPREAD YOUR LEGS." The skeleton banished his nervousness and leaned forward till he was crouched over Chillby. Ha ha yes, back on top. How long will that last. Chillby quirked an eyebrow, is this a competition now? A struggle for dominance even? 

"About average." Chillby shrugged, crossing his legs for now. Neither are going to bend over without a fight. How fun.

"STRIP OFF THOSE BOXERS AND SHOW ME..."

Chillby smirked again, leaning back and using his elbows to prop him up. "Mmm... No." Internally, the bartender was laughing like a shitty cartoon villain.

"DO AS I FUCKING COMMAND BITCH!" Papyrus grabbed Chillby's boxers and nearly ripped them to pieces as he pulled them off. Chillby hardly flinched, soon looking down to see no boxers.

"Well. That works." The flaming man shrugged, sitting up again. Big mistake on Papyrus's part, now he's in shock at the piece Chillby was packing. "Why are you so silent now??" 

Papyrus blinked a couple of times. He was so distracted with the size of the others dick that he didn't pay attention to what was said. "...ER..." Welp, now your ass is really fucked. Chillby grinned, tackling Papyrus again. "OOF!" "HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He squirmed to get up.

"Nope." Chillby grinned down at Papyrus. "Are you ready?"

"READY FOR YOU TO GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Papyrus flipped off Chillby. So edgy, very scene, wow.

Chillby rolled his eyes, ripping off Papyrus's boxers. He lifted up the others femurs and spread them as wide as they could go. Papyrus was knocked onto the floor while Chillby lined up his dick to the gap in the skeleton's pelvis. "AAAHH FUCK!" Shouted Papyrus. He barely had time to recover before his pelvis was invaded. He gasped in surprise. "Y-YOU FUCKING PRICK!" He clentched his fists.

"I don't bottom!" Chillby mimicked Papyrus's voice. "Heh, suuuure you don't~" Papyrus grinded his teeth and reached behind him for something to grab onto to pull himself away and turn the tables. Alas, there was nothing but smooth floor. His body rubbed against the ground as his ass was fucked. He tried to simply push himself away from Chillby, but couldn't get any friction between bone and stone floor. 

"YOU CHEATED!" Spat Papyrus.

"What do you mean, 'I cheated'?" Chillby said looking in Papyrus's eye socket. He slowed his pace down.

"YOU MUST HAVE! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE ON MY BACK?" His spine suddenly arched up as Chillby hit his more sensitive spots. He just barely stifled a groan.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it." The flaming man grinned and lifted up Papyrus's legs just a tad as he entered him a bit more strongly.

"Y-YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE BUT NOT THE WAR!" Papyrus gulped then slid his hands under himself and pushed himself up onto Chillby's lap just to get off the floor. He did not intend to ride Chillby, but at least he's not in such a bitch's position.

"Is that so?" Chillby said slowing down again. "What are you trying to accomplish there, Papyrus?" Chillby's eyes looked to Papyrus's hands on his shoulders, then looking back up to the skeleton's face.

"RELEASE MY LEGS." Papyrus squeezed Chillby's shoulders as to not fall over onto his back again. The bartender rolled his eyes and released Papyrus, just to see what he would do. Papyrus was not expecting that. BUT YES FREEDOM! He slid off Chillby's junk then tackled him in an attempt to dominate the flaming man. Chillby let himself fall down, making sure his legs were spread apart far enough.

Papyrus was puzzled. Chillby's being, submissive now? Well this was a pleasant surprise. "FINALLY ACCEPTING YOUR PROPER PLACE?" He looked away from Chillby so he could get into position..

"Now now, I never said I was going to stay here." Said Chillby, he shifted around a few moments then crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the skeleton.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE YOU'LL FUCKING STAY DOWN." He grabbed Chillby's thighs. Papyrus, what were you planning on doing? You don't even have any skin, you have no dick other than your personality.

"What do you plan on doing there, hm?" Chillby nodded his head towards Papyrus's pelvis.

"RUDE!" Papyrus crossed his arms, he is offended.

"What? I didn't mean it like that." Papyrus only growled in response. Chillby sat up, looking at Papyrus in the eye sockets. "I am sorry."

"WHAT?"

"I said-" Chillby shifted around, placing his hand on the side of the skeleton's skull gently. Papyrus seemed to like that, he was easing into the touch, starting to get comfortab- ...Chillby's dick was now back in Papyrus's pelvis again. IT WAS ALL A TRICK! CHILLBY ACTED NICE JUST TO GET PAPYRUS BACK ON HIS DICK! 

"HMMPH!" A chill ran up Papyrus's spine. "YOU FUCKER!"

Chillby just shrugged and put Papyrus down on his back. "Now, are you accepting your position?" He grinned, thrusting in and out harshly. Papyrus opened his mouth to object but that just allowed a yelp to escape. He clasped his hands over his mouth. Chillby grinned mischievously and propped himself up just a tad, now being able to thrust in deeper.

"F-FUCK!" Papyrus gripped onto the others shoulders as his spine arched and his toes curled.

"I'll take that as a yes-- You HAVE accepted your position-" Chillby said as he increased speed. His breathing hitched. "Holy shit-" The two exchanged ragged breaths and fought back sounds of pleasure. Papyrus's bones rattled against the floor and Chillby seemed to burn more intensely. After a while of this, Chillby suddenly went stiff as he came all over Papyrus's bones. Papyrus let out a loud scream, more of the shock from the cold burning spunk rather than of pleasure. He then was at his limit and gasped as he reached his climax.The skeleton then went limp and laid on the floor gasping for breath.

"B-BASTARD..." Gasped Papyrus. Chillby grinned at Papyrsus as he pulled out and leaned back. He took deep breaths as he reached for his clothes. 

"It seems that I've won this little war." Chuckled the bartender. Papyrus growled and kicked Chillby. 

"FINE! BUT NOW YOU CAN'T GO BACK ON OUR DEAL!"

Chillby chuckled as he fell back. "Yes, yes, I know that. I will not back out of the deal." He grabbed his boxers, pulling those on, along with the rest of his clothes. Chillby left Papyrus to get cleaned up and dressed. Papyrus laid on the floor for a few minutes before getting up. As he dressed he muttered curses then left the grill n' bar.

"MY FUCKING BROTHER OWES ME FOR THIS..."


	19. Pitch Black Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my friend Dameon cause there is a lack of their ship online. Ship is Grillby x Gaster.

Gaster typed away at his computer. A deep emptiness filled his belly, this feeling startled the scientist. What was it? Was he sick? Did something happen to his body during one of his experiments?! WAS HE GOING TO DIE?!?! Oh wait, he's just hungry. Gaster got out of his chair and stretched, then made his way to the lab's break room and opened the fridge. The fridge is empty. Gaster thought this was poetic in some way. Might as well order something to eat, he goes over to the wall mounted phone and picks up the phone book next to it. He flipped through it and begun to read down a list of places that delivered. However it was late and only one place was still opened. Gaster entered in the number.

The phone in a bar n' grill in Snowdin rang. Grillby put down a glass he was cleaning and answered the phone. 

"Grillby's bar n' grill, Grillby speaking." Said the sentient fire.

"Hey, I want to make an order for delivery." Spoke Gaster from his end of the phone.

"Alright what do you want?"

"Hmm, I'll have a burger and fries please. Delivered to the secret lab in Hotlands."

"Wow, that's gonna cost you extra for that far of a trip."

"Yeah sorry, your place was the only one open at this hour. And don't worry I have plenty of g." Gaster rubbed the back of his skull.

"Alright, and how would I get to the secret lab in Hotlands?" Grillby pulled out a pen and pad to write down directions.

"Well get a ride with Riverperson to Hotlands, then go up, left, up, up, up, left, up, left, left, up, and up again. There'll be this little button on the wall that will let me know you're here." Grillby hung up the phone and began to work on the order. Gaster decided to time the the delivery boy, the faster he showed up the bigger the tip would be. 

About 45 minutes had pass, Gaster was getting cranky. He thought that maybe he shouldn't even tip the guy, or maybe even demand a discount from how long he was forced to suffer from hunger. The scientist heard a buzz. He got up and headed for the lab's entrance and opened the door. "Well it's about ti-" Gaster looked at the delivery boy. Oh no he's hot.

"Hey, you're the guy who ordered the burger and fries right?" Ask Grillby as he lifted up a bag.

"Y-Yes." Gaster stuttered as he pulled out his wallet and handed over payment and a 100 g tip. Grillby rasied his eyebrows, or at least did a similar motion.

"Wow, this tip is like 3 times more than what your food was worth."

"I s-suppose it is." Gaster internally screamed.

"Well, thank you. Call again for delivery again anytime!" Grillby gave over the food and winked before he turned to walk away. Gaster needed a moment to calm himself, fortunately his stomach forced his mind on other things. The scientist went back to his desk and ate. After he chomped down the food his mind went back to that delivery boy, Grillby was his name, he thought. 

The next morning Gaster called up Grillby for a breakfast order. Then a lunch order. Then a dinner order. Grillby rang the buzzer to signal Gaster of his dinner arrival. Gaster took two whole seconds to open the door.

"Hello again." Said Grillby as he handed over the food. "You certainly like my cooking don't you?"

"Heh, yeah." Replied Gaster. "Sorry for making you come out just to deliver so much." 

"Oh I don't mind, you're a good tipper after all."

"Heh..." Gaster dug out his wallet and paid Grillby. Grillby pocketed the money and turned. "W-Wait a second!" Grillby turned around puzzled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well I did close up before coming over here, so I got time."

"Would you, like to come in for a drink?"

"I normally don't accept drinks from people who's name I don't know."

"I-I'm Gaster. The royal scientist." He held out his hand. Grillby shook it.

"Nice to finally learn my best delivery customer's name." Gaster stepped to the side to let Grillby walk in. "Fortunately I closed before leaving because of how late it was."

Gaster pulled out a bottle of wine and the two chatted the night away about stupid stories, mainly Gaster's experiments that blew up and nearly burned down the lab.

"A-And then my assistant tried to put out the fires, and I grabbed a bucket of chemical waste thinking it was water and dumped it on the flames. BUT THAT JUST MADE THEM ONLY BIGGER! Oh my god everyone was so mad at me. But the flames also turned pink and that was pretty." Said Gaster who took a sip of wine. Grillby was chuckling and trying not to spill his drink. Gaster sighed. "Anyway that's how I lost my sciencing license."

"...But aren't you currently working as the royal scientist?" Asked Grillby. Gaster put his finger to his mouth. "...Alright then. So um, Gaster?" Grillby scooted a bit closer, Gaster quirked a skeletal eyebrow. "I gotta say this was fun."

"Er, are you saying that you want to leave?"

"No no, I don't. But we're out of wine and talking's not that fun without booze!"

"Well..." Gaster set his glass down and scooted over to Grillby. "I can think of a few things we can do..."

"Are you suggesting sex?"

"Yes.."

"..."

"..."

The two pounced on each other and begun to furiously make out. Even though one is made of fire and the other is bone and thus should not have lips, mouths, or any other pieces needed for making out. Grillby of course topped as he had a dick, made of fire, but it's more than what Gaster had which is just bones cause he is a god damn skeleton and thus has nothing to fuck other than the gaps between his bones. Which probably would scrape something fierce. Hardly any words were spoken, one would just gesture to a body part and the other would nod. Soon Grillby was pounding Gaster up against the wall. Soft gasps and mutterings of each others names were exchanged between kisses.

"G-Gaster, I'm g-gonna..." Stuttered Grillby. Gaster nodded in response, he was close as well. A few more thrusts and the two were screaming through their climaxes. The slid down the wall and slumped over on the floor together.

"Do..." Uttered Gaster with little breath. "Do you have to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Nah, tomorrow's a holiday." Grillby cuddled up to Gaster and the two dozed off. And then fucked again the morning after.


	20. Surfacing desires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Castia" 's comment on Chapter 19:  
> " Hm... :3... How about, after pacifist? In the surface, Sans watches "human biology" *wink wink* and gets curious. He then makes... uh... well, lady parts with mmmagic! And tests around with it while still watching the videos. Then, in the middle of touching himself... uhm... P-Papyrus comes in all " Spaghetti! " and Sans is ofc " holy shit! " Then Paps gets curious as to what in Asgore's name he's doing. Then! Looks at the... video... And uh... Sans is a bit... desperate at this point... and asks Papy to try and make the male parts and... Bone him! And he does that... and then they... well... bone. (Jfc, why am I so nervous?? I wrote smut chapters too, ffs...) So! Uh! Yeah! Just a suggestion... I really like your writing and! Uhm... *hides in a bush* "
> 
> Well as much as I like the ecto magic genitals headcanon undertailers love to draw, I wanna keep some consistency in this collection with Sans and Papyrus having only bone for body parts, but I think I came up with a good middle ground. Pairing is Sans/Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also side note: apologizes for the really really long delay, i fell out of my writing mood but this chapter was half written so i might as well finish it

It had been a few days after the barrier was broken and monsters moved onto the surface. Many were having difficulties adjusting to the human culture so it was common for one to do research online. Sans returned from the electronics store with a brand new computer. He carried it to his room and installed it. Now was time to use the internet to learn about humans. Sans typed "human rituals" into the search bar and hit enter. And without turning on the safe search function he was unaware of, all the links were to porn websites.

"huh... lotta videos, that's less reading for me." Said the skeleton as he clicked the first link. A window popped up on the screen. "you must be eighteen years or older to visit this website. good thing i am, i think. are human years and monster years the same? eh." He clicked again then clicked play on the first video he saw. Loud moaning boomed out of the speakers, round bouncing objects filled the screen. "...huh, human rituals are weird." He grabbed the edge of his pants and pulled them forward and looked at his pelvis. "and i don't have the parts to participate in them. that might put a damper on this whole monster human intermingling thing." He went back to the computer screen and noticed a crap load of ads for sex toys to the sides of the webpage. "oh! those look like the objects in the video, perfect! must be for humans missing those parts so they can also do..." Sans reads the title of the video. "hot sexy banging." He clicked them and was taken to a sex toy purchasing website. And with hardly thinking, he bought a sex toy pack. Lube, condoms, pocket pussy, strap on, and a few other toys were sent to his house.

Papyrus got the mail this morning, only thing was a large package for Sans. Don't get too excited yet reader, this is the regular cardboard box type of package. The dick metaphor type of package will come up soon enough, keep it in your damn pants. Sheesh, gotta work up to it. Smut's not as good unless there's enough foreplay, and this... This is a written piece of literature! Written pieces of literature have a structure to them: beginning, middle, and end. We are still in the beginning where things are being introduced and set up, the smut's not even suppose to come till late in the middle of the story. And I just made you all read this long paragraph that does literally nothing for the plot, the whole purpose was to prolong the time between now and the end of the story as a punishment for those who got a snicker over Papyrus having a larger package for Sans. And just for snickering again, here's a few more plot-less sentences that you and your fellow readers have to suffer through instead of the smut you all came to this fic for in the first place. Now then, we resume our regularly scheduled programing.

"SANS!" Shouted Papyrus. "SOME MAIL CAME FOR YOU! A VERY LARGE BOX! WHAT IS IT?" Sans lumbered his way down the stairs and took the box from his brother's hands.

"just something to help with relating to humans better." Replied Sans as he accepted the box and turned to head into his room. Once inside he plopped on the bed and pulled up one of those porno sites he was on the other day and dug out the number of sex toys. "alright, so we got, this rod thingy, and this... squishy cup thingy? ok... looks like the human's putting his rod into her, well half a cantaloupe looking opening. that kinda looks like this cup thing." He inserts the strap on dildo into the flesh light. "is it suppose to be that hard to put in???" He looks back at the video. "oh they're using lube, good thing tube of that came with all this." He grabs the lube and empties it out into the flesh light before putting the dildo back in with a loud SLUURRRRPPPPMMMMPHHHHH sound. "i think i'm starting to get the hang of this. maybe i should take notes on this experiment. nah, talking out loud to myself is easier." He watches the video for a bit again. "hmm, so one person is on top and moves while the other says on their back. well i know which side i wanna be on for this." Sans strips out of his clothing and lays down on his back and jiggles the flesh light into the large gap in his pelvis. "kinda rattling. where's the duct tape." He looks around then uses his blue magic to lift a roll of tape off the table and float over to himself. He then wrapped tape around his hip bones and the sex toy. "there we go." He then picks up the strap on and starts to mimic the porno video.

"well, this feels... interesting." Sighed Sans as he fell into a rhythm. A few knocks came at the door.

"SANS!" Shouted Papyrus as he entered. "LUNCH IS READY! I MADE SPAGHETTI! UH... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"pap, you startled me!"

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"well..."

"WAIT! WHY DID I JUST SWEAR BY OUR KING'S NAME? IS THAT HONESTLY A THING WE DO? NORMALLY PEOPLE SWEAR BY THEIR GOD AND HE'S OUR KING NOT OUR GOD! EVEN THOUGH HE IS A BOSS MONSTER, BUT SO IS UNDYNE AND A BUNCH OF OTHER MONSTERS BUT WE DON'T SWEAR BY THEIR NAMES! AND IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE A RELIGION BASED AROUND ASGORE THAT MAKES HIM LIKE A PROPHET OR DEMIGOD OR SOMETHING!"

"what?"

"WHAT?"

"..."

"..."

"anyway, i'm doing this strange human ritual that i learned about online from these videos." Sans points to the computer screen. Papyrus looks over.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THEY ARE WRESTLING!"

"huh, kinda. anyway, this is kinda tricky for me. could you help me bro?"

"OF COURSE! YOU KNOW I LOVE TO HELP! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE! OK, WHAT DO I DO?"

"put this thing on, then copy what that guy is doing." Sans hands over the strap on. Papyrus looks at it curiously in his hands.

"HOW DO I PUT IT ON?"

"i think there's instructions in the box." Sans points off to the side, Papyrus walks over and picks up the box the strap on came in and dug around till he produced a folded up sheet of paper. He unfolded it into a very, very much larger sheet of paper.

"...OH! SO IT'S LIKE A BELT!" Papyrus began to slip into the device.

"pap wait, you gotta be naked like the humans are in the video. that's what i'm doing."

"RIGHT!" Papyrus stripped out of his battle body, then out of his cool dude outfit, and then out of his jog boy outfit, THEN, out of his underwear. So many layers, but he has no skin so can you blame the guy for being cold? With his bare bones now exposed, he slipped into the thong like belt with a fake d i c k. "HOW DO I LOOK NOW BROTHER?"

"i think the humans would say sexy." 

"THEN THIS SHALL BE MY NEW SEXY OUTFIT! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus posed dramatically. 

Sans pulled out a flesh light and duct tapes it to his spine after he shoves it up his pelvis. Yes this will work without any issues. 

"YOU KNOW SANS." Stated Papyrus. "THIS WOULD BE MUCH EASIER IF WE COULD MAGICALLY CREATE THESE HUMAN PARTS FOR OURSELVES! YOU KNOW LIKE SUMMON OR FORM A MASS OF MAGIC INTO A FLESH LIKE SUBSTANCE AROUND OUR BONES, MIMICKING PARTS OF THE HUMAN BODY BUT WITH A JELLY LIKE TEXTURE AND TRANSLUCENCY AND PRETTY COLORS LIKE BLUE OR ORANGE!" 

"..."

"..."

"..." 

"..." 

"..."

The two burst out in laughter. 

Sans wipes away a tear from his eye socket. "heheh, good one bro. alright lets get this started." Said Sans as he plopped his ass onto his bed and spread his legs wide. Papyrus gladly scampered over and shoved his toy dick into Sans's toy vagina and began to thrust. The two began to moan. "oh yeah baby fuck me harder!"

"AH YES YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AROUND MY THICK COCK!" 

Half a minute of this passed. 

"...SANS?" Asked Papyrus. 

"yeah bro?" Replied Sans. 

"I'M NOT FEELING ANYTHING BESIDES TIREDNESS FROM ALL THIS PELVIC THRUSTING." 

"yeah i'm not feeling anything except the sheet on my butt." 

"LET'S GO EAT SPAGHETTI INSTEAD!" 

"ok." 

And with that, the two skeletons cast the sex toys to the floor and went downstairs to feast on leftover pasta. 


End file.
